


Avengers Preference

by natasharomanoffisspiderbae123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers preferences, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123/pseuds/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are hundreds of these, you know how they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How you meet

Steve

You have powers, he was looking to recruit you for the Avengers initiative. You had dealt with the other portal that opened over Europe whilst the avengers were in New York. You knew S.H.I.E.L.D was coming for you, you weren’t going to deny them. The high profile you gained meant you lost your job at MI6, you were no longer a viable undercover agent. You had not expected S.H.I.E.L.D to send the blonde super soldier. You were instantly smitten with his manners, he was absolutely charming.

Tony

It was the party to unveil you as the new Avenger. You had met most of the team (apart from Stark and Thor) and had easily struck up a friendship with Natasha. You were talking to her when she stopped to introduce you to Tony. Ok even you had to admit he looked hotter in real life. The three of you had a wonderful conversation, before Natasha excused herself, leaving you with Tony. You had to admit that you were surprised at how charming he was, not as flirty as you had heard he was.

Thor

You first met Thor in London. You were the only Avenger available to help him fight the Dark Elves. Afterwards you guys struck up a friendship easily, putting your lives in each other’s hands was one hell of an ice breaker. You had to admit the muscles on the guy were certainly eye catching.

Bruce

The avengers were interested as to where your powers came from. You were rather interested yourself as no one in your family (as far as you knew) had any powers. You went up to the lab to have some tests done, that is where you met Dr Banner. You absolutely loved how shy he was, how polite. You enjoyed talking to him, he was very thoughtful. You both ended up chatting over cups of tea.

Clint

You were training at the Avengers tower, when you met Clint. You ended up sparing, and well he may have let you win. You both laughed. He was easy to talk to, and very funny. You were definitely settling in to life as an avenger.

Sam

You randomly tipped up at Sam’s place with Steve and Nat following the revelations that HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. You were both stood in his kitchen talking the situation over whilst Nat and Steve were getting cleaned up. He put you at ease the way he talked and joked. You loved his smile, and how much faith he had in you, Nat and Steve. You were secretly relieved when he said he would come with you.

Pietro

You never counted the times you fought him as the first time you met the speedster. You counted the day he moved into the Avengers facility. His personality and that smile won you over after you initial resistance to the twins. He was a delight to have around, and unlike the rest of the avengers he helped you keep everything semi clean, and helped you cook. You started to like the speedster.

Wanda

You only counted the day she moved into the new facility. She helped you cook, which was a relief as none of the other Avengers ever pitched in to help. Whilst you cooked together you chatted and discovered you like the same type of books and movies. You knew from that moment that you would enjoy getting to know the new Avenger.

Natasha

You met the red head in London 2 weeks after the events of New York and you closing the portal over Europe with your powers. The publicity meant that the Kingsmen had to let you go, though they would call you if they needed a hand. They still called you Gwain, no one else would take your name. Harry Hart, the man who recruited you and thought of you as a daughter was willing to stand by your side throughout the difficult times ahead.   
You were sat on the steps at Trafalgar square waiting for Natasha when you first laid eyes on her. It took all your training as a Kingsman agent to remain looking calm and neutral as you were and not become flustered by her astonishing beauty. You stood up to meet her. After you introduced yourselves you went for coffee (you had tea) to discuss a potential move to S.H.I.E.L.D, more specifically joining the Avengers. Once it was agreed and she had reported to Fury, your conversation turned to the events of a couple of weeks ago.  
“So you took down the portal and the aliens over Paris yourself, pretty impressive” she said as she stirred her coffee.  
“Not really, the machine that took out the portal was taken out from a distance, you were up close and actually had to do it!” She smirked. From there you talked about your annoyance at the press intrusion into your lives. She was surprisingly easy to talk to.

Maria

You were a liaison officer from MI6 who was sent to work with S.H.I.E.L.D, you were the natural choice for the job given that MI6 didn’t have the facilities to help you train your powers. You first met Agent Hill when you were out on mission, it was a pretty nasty situation. You, Barton and Romanoff were hemmed in on all sides.  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures” you called out.  
“What the fuck does that mean” Barton shouted as he released the last of his arrows.  
“It means both of you get the fuck down” you shouted, after they ducked you unleashed your powers, sure the enemies were dead but you had levelled all the surrounding buildings. You were still glowing slightly when a S.H.I.E.L.D jet landed, you were sat on an upturned rock when Maria came over, handing you a bottle of water.  
“Pretty impressive” she said gesturing to the destruction around you.  
“Not really” You said “It’s not precise enough yet”. That was something Maria liked, you saved the fucking day but you still weren’t happy, you demanded better from yourself and that was something she could relate to.


	2. They ask you out

Steve

You had been living in the Avengers tower for 2 months and had gone on multiple S.H.I.E.L.D missions. You and Steve made quite a team, though at times he was rather shy around you. It was just a normal morning, you just came back from your morning run when you almost walked into Steve. He smiled as he saw you.  
“Morning Steve” you said.  
“Good morning (y/n)” he said. You were about to walk on towards the lift when Steve said  
“Would you like to go on a date with me” his face was bright red, you were entirely shocked “The fair is opening tonight and I thought…” he trailed off. You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek leaving a look of shock on his face, “I would love to go on a date with you Steve” You said a large smile on your face.

Tony

You were being rested by S.H.I.E.L.D after basically being on mission every day for the past month. So you were sitting watching TV in the avenger’s living room by yourself when Tony came in and flopped down next to you. The both of you sat there talking before Tony said, “A new restaurant just opened down town if you want to check it out tonight, like on a date”. You looked at him and smiled “that sounds great” you said.

Thor

You and Thor were hanging in the avenger’s tower, trying to teach Thor how to use Google. He was starting to get the hang of it so you left him to it whilst you got a drink. “My Lady (y/n) it says here on earth courtship rituals start with people going on dates”.  
“Yep” You said as you walked into the room.  
“Then my Lady (y/n) would you lie to accompany me on one of these dates”. This made you look up, you saw the large Asgardian looking at you with pleading eyes “I would be delighted to accompany you Thor” You smiled and were immediately swept up into a large hug.

Bruce

You and Bruce met up for a cup of tea in the lab every morning as Bruce insisted no one made a cup of tea like you. You chatted about the usual, you were about to go back downstairs when Bruce said “Their opening the ice rink and Christmas tree down town on Saturday if you would like to come, with me and see” He asked looking entirely nervous. You smiled “I would love to see them with you”. The look of joy and relief on his face was something you would never forget.

Clint

Natasha was out on a mission so it was just you and Clint training, you had both been flirting since you met and today was no different. Today you and Clint had decided to add a little incentive into today’s spar. The loser has to do anything the winner wants. It took a long time for Clint to win the spar, you were a bit nervous as to what he would have you do. Surprisingly he didn’t mention anything until the afternoon when he came up to your level. He looked slightly nervous.  
“Hey Hawk” you said as you raised yourself from a slouched position on the sofa.  
“Hey” he said as he sat down opposite you, “You know, I thought I would give you a heads up about my prize” he smirked looking up at you. You tensed slightly leaning forward  
“Should I be worried” you said raising an eyebrow.  
“Not unless going on a date with me fills you with dread” he said trying to sound jokey but nerves came through.  
“Quite the opposite Clint” You said smiling, earning a relieved smile from Clint.

Sam

You hung round DC after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, giving evidence and whatnot. You just got back to the apartment that you shared with Nat whilst in DC when your phone rang, it was Sam.  
“Hey Sam” you said  
“Hey (y/n)” he said “Another tough day in court”  
“Not as bad as it could have been” you sighed  
“How about me and you head out for dinner tonight, a new pizza place just opened” I could hear the nerves in his voice.  
“That sounds like a brilliant idea Sam” you smiled as Natasha looked at you quizzically from the living room.

Pietro

You were just back from a mission with Nat when Tony asked you what was for dinner that night, the mission you were back from was highly stressful and you were really not in the mood for cooking. Or putting up with Stark. Natasha new this and was giving him a death glare, whilst you threw take out leaflets at him.  
You were just sitting on your bed in you pyjamas when Pietro knocked on your bed room door. He had two pizza boxes in his hand as he entered.  
“Hey” you said looking up from your laptop.  
“Hey I brought you pizza, it might be a little cold though it came when you were in the shower” he said handing you a box.  
“Thanks Pietro” you said smiling at the speedster.  
“Is it ok if I join you?” he asked  
“Of course” you said scooting over on the bed to make room for him.  
You chatted for a while over your pizza.  
“Would you like to go out on a date with me next week?” He asked looking nervous.  
“Yes, of course I would” you said smiling.

Wanda

You and Wanda were just chilling in the avengers facility when you discovered where this week’s secret cinema would be held, on twitter.  
“Hey (y/n) do you want to get food after?” she asked.  
“Darling you read my mind” You said smiling.  
“Then it’s a date” Wanda said. She then froze realising what she said, “I-I mean if you want”  
You smiled at her and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear “It’s a date”.

Natasha

You were in an independent book store in New York (during the autumn) wearing a green jacket, your (hogwarts house) t shirt and scarf, and your glasses. You weren’t looking for anything in particular, just whatever caught your eye. You had just grabbed a book from the top shelf when you heard someone say excuse me. You moved out of their way and looked up to apologise when you realised it was Natasha. She was dressed in a black jacket with a Ravenclaw t-shirt and scarf.  
“Hey Nat” You said. She turned and looked at you.  
“So were both Potter heads” she said smirking.  
“Looks like it” you said smiling. You both stood in the store and talked about Harry Potter for what turned out an hour, although it didn’t feel that long. The store clerk interrupted you both by telling you that the store was closing. You were both surprised, as you walked down the street in the dusk. Your heart gave a little flutter every time you made Nat laugh. Nat stopped by her car and insisted on giving you a lift to your apartment because super powers or not New York was a dangerous city. She pulled up in a parking space outside you apartment building. You thanked her for the lift, before she said goodbye she said “(y/n) I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?” You had been out on missions with Nat countless times and had never seen her nervous before this. A smile spread across your face as you said “I would love to go on a date with you”. Nat looked a mixture of surprised and relieved at your answer. You gave her a kiss on the cheek before you got out of her car, leaving a rather flustered Russian behind you.

Maria

You and Maria were hanging out in the break room at your usual time talking about the usual things. When she said “Have you got any plans on Friday night?”  
You smirked and said “apart from waste my life in front of a computer screen and making up excuses not to go out with all the people Nat tries to set me up with”  
Maria smirked, it annoyed her a little that Nat hadn’t suggested her yet. “Yeah apart from that”  
“Completely free, why?” you asked tilting your head slightly.  
“Because I have booked a table to the comedy night at the bar and you are coming with me” Maria replied sounding more confident than she felt. She felt entirely relieved when your face lit up with a smile “That sounds delightful” you replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if you guys want to ask or request anything!


	3. First date/first kiss

(y/s/h/n) = your super hero name

Steve

Steve arrived at your floor in the Avengers tower, perfectly on time as usual. You linked arms with him as he led you across to his new car (a Mustang), he was the perfect gentlemen, opening your door for you. He insisted he paid you into the fair. You went on multiple rides. You were surprised by how jumpy the house of horror actually was, you held Steve’s hand the entire way round. Your favourite part of the evening was definitely the Ferris wheel. Steve wrapped his arm around your shoulder and you rested your head on his shoulder. When the wheel reached the top you could see the entire fair ground. Steve didn’t tell you at the time but he loved the way the light sparkled in your eyes. You had felt the super soldiers’ eyes on you. You turned to him and said, “This is easily the best first date I’ve ever been on”.  
He smiled at you and said “So you wouldn’t mind coming on a second”.  
You gave him your answer in the form of a kiss. It was a small gentle kiss, though it left you with butterflies. You pulled away, a blush rushing to your cheeks. Steve had a goofy smile on his face, he lent in for another. This kiss was slightly longer and deeper.  
Once you got off the Ferris wheel you headed back to the tower. Steve held your hand whilst he was driving. He left you off at your level with a goodbye kiss before he said goodnight.

Tony

You waited for Tony on the ground level of the Avengers tower. You were wearing a little Black Dress. You turned round and noticed Tony looking at you mouth open, he was wearing a well-tailored suit. He took you by the arm and led you to his new flash sports car. He drove you to the restraunt, talking about things all the while.  
He wrapped his arm around your waist, whilst you waited to be shown to your table, glaring at the waiter who was looking at you. You were shown to your table, it was in the corner lit with candles. It felt rather private. The food was beautiful, and the conversation was amazing. Tony was so much more relaxed out of the tower, you both laughed and joked all evening. You held hands over the table.  
Before you knew it you were back in Tony’s car on your way back to the Avengers tower. Once he pulled up and killed the engine he turned to you and said “Well I guess that’s it huh”, without even thinking you kissed him, you felt him kiss back and cup your face. Your hands ran through his hair, your kiss becoming more passionate with each passing moment.

Thor

Thor had done much research into dates. He took you bowling, which you weren’t too good at. Thor of course was naturally amazing at it. There was much flirting throughout the evening. At one point after seeing how awful you were at it he decided to help. Though his help involved wrapping his arm around you waist and leaning into you whilst guiding your arm. You laughed as the ball ended up running into the gutter, again. You straightened up, his arm still around your waist. You spun yourself round to face him. He wrapped his other arm around you, you placed your hands on his chest; you could feel his muscles through his shirt. You leaned up and kissed him gently, he cupped your face and deepened the kiss.  
After you finished bowling you went to a classic style American Diner. You ended up feeding each other fries between kisses.

Bruce

You waited for Bruce at the bottom level of the Avengers tower. You were wearing skinny blue jeans, a knitted jumped, a jacket and a beanie hat. The lift doors opened and Bruce walked out his face lighting up when he saw you. He was wearing jeans, and a shirt with a blue jumper pulled over and a black jacket. He offered you his arm and you gladly accepted, walking arm in arm out of the tower.  
You laughed and joked all the way to the ice skating rink. Once there you and Bruce skated arm in arm, you using your powers to stop you both from falling over. After about an hour or so you both got coffee from one of the stalls and went to see the Christmas tree unveiling. Bruce held your hand as it started to snow, he thought you looked beautiful. This feeling only strengthened when the Christmas lights were lit, he loved the way the lights danced across your face. You turned to him smiling, about to suggest that you guys should go get some food, when he kissed you taking you by surprise. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, you melted into it, a warm feeling washing over you.

Clint

Clint came to your level to collect you that evening, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. You the same but with a jacket. He took you to a pizza place where you both joked and laughed the entire time, talking to Clint was so easy, especially given your similar sense of humour. After that you went to Clint’s level in the Avengers tower. He put on a movie and sat with you on the couch, he smiled at the laugh he earned from the classic yawn/arm around the shoulder trick he pulled as you rested your head on his shoulder. As the movie went on you both became more interested in each other. Your first kiss was a whirl wind, you both captured each other’s lips. You felt an unfamiliar warmth pool in your gut, your hands moved through his hair. His hands came to your waist. You moved so you were on top of him your hands now on his chest, his running up and down your back.

Sam

You told Nat once you got off the phone. She immediately went into your wardrobe and helped you pick out and outfit. It was sure great to have a best friend to help you out with this kind of thing.  
You were had just finished getting ready when a knock came to your front door. You said goodbye to Nat and she wished you luck smirking. Sam was taken back, you looked absolutely stunning in the outfit that Nat helped you pick out. You went to the new pizza place together, laughing and joking all the way. Sam’s sense of humour helped you unwind after a stressful day, the pizza wasn’t too bad either. Sam held your hand as you walked back to your apartment, you stopped outside your door.  
“So, I guess this is it” he said.  
“Yeah” you said “I had wonderful evening Sam” you said smiling. He smiled back at you; that was when you leaned in and kissed him. It was initially just a light kiss, soft. He then kissed you back softly, his hands resting on your hips.  
You bid each other goodbye before you entered you apartment, ready for the interrogation from Nat.

Pietro

Both you and Pietro were new to the states so he decided to take you around all the tourist spots in New York. You both had a whale of a time. Laughing as you both tried on novelty hats and I <3 New York T-shirts. You tried New York style hot dogs, at the Yankees stadium. You were both watching the game, hand in hand, you were both trying to figure out how the game worked when the kiss cam started. It first landed on a young couple, then a married couple, then you and Pietro. Whispers of “(y/s/h/n)” and “Quicksilver” erupted around the stadium, you looked at Pietro and smiled. He smiled back at you, as he kissed you. Cheers erupted around the stadium. Once the camera left you, you kissed back pulling him closer to you. He cupped your face. You eventually pulled apart when a large scream erupted around the stadium, apparently someone scored a home run.

Wanda

You meet up and went to the secret cinema, this week it was in an old abandoned restaurant. You held Wanda’s hand throughout the movie you both laughed together at some of the ridiculous things that happened in the movie. You ended up looking at Wanda more than the screen, she looked incredibly beautiful; you kissed her on the cheek before returning your concentration to the screen. Out of the corner of your eye you saw her look at you slightly surprised.  
Wanda led you to this small little restaurant after the movie. You were sat in the corner at a small table. You were still holding hands across the table when the food came. You laughed and talked throughout the meal. It was simply wonderful. When you left you took a walk down by the river as the sun began to set. You stopped and sat on a bench and watched the sun go down. Wanda looked at you and how the sunlight danced on your face. You turned to look at her, and that was when she kissed you. She it was a sweet kiss her lips were soft and gentle. You melted into the kiss. Your hand finding hers as you did so.

Natasha

It was the day after Natasha asked you out and you had the day off. After using some of you teleportation powers to go and visit your family back home (along with Harry and some of the other Kingsmen), you were crashed on your sofa in an old T-shirt and some pyjama shorts. You herd the buzzer for your apartment ring, you answered it hearing Natasha’s voice. You instantly buzzed her in and unlocked your front door. Nat appeared at the top of your stairs carrying a pizza and a bottle of wine.  
“I know its not much of a first date but the restaurant I wanted to take you to was fully booked for like a month and I didn’t know if we’d both get the time off…” He voice trailed off as she looked up at you. You just smiled and invited her in, she looked perfect as always her short red hair curled slightly. She walked into your kitchen and picked up two wine glasses whilst you locked the front door. You then joined her in your living room on the sofa. She passed you a wine glass and filled it up before filling her own. “As I was saying earlier I wasn’t sure we’d both get time off and well I just didn’t want to wait” She said looking nervous.  
“I’m glad you didn’t wait” You said catching her green eyes. A relieved smile spread across her face. You both sat on your sofa eating the delicious pizza Nat brought over, talking about everything but work. You then flicked through netflix movies until you found something neither of you had seen before, whilst sipping at the deliciously fruity wine Nat had brought. You were both sat next to each other on the sofa. Still talking quietly, critiquing all the ridiculously stupid and cliché moments in the film. You decided to take a chance and slipped your hand into hers. From the corner of your eye you saw the corner of her mouth curl up. She turned her head to you and kissed your cheek, you blushed and turned and lightly kissed her lips, this time she blushed. Then she returned your kiss, her lips were soft and the kiss was gentle, you kissed back. You felt you heart flutter. That’s when you both heard 3 loud gun shots. Natasha threw herself over you to shield you, using your powers you pulled a shield around the two of you. You both realised a moment later that the noise came from the TV. You were both laid down on your sofa with Nat on top of you. Nat looked at the TV and cursed in Russian. You pushed some of her hair back from her face and she looked back at you. You captured her lips in another kiss.  
You spent most of the rest of the evening lying next to each other on the sofa, your arms were wrapped around Tasha and she snuggled into you with one of her arms around your waist. You talked quietly, your voices barely above a whisper, you may have planned a second date. You both fell asleep with content smiles on your faces.

Maria

She met you outside the bar and ushered you in. You both took your seats and chatted over your drinks until the acts started. You had found Maria easy to talk to and well you had been attracted to her from the first sight. You both laughed at the acts, you found her laugh amazing, you could listen to it all day. She loved the way you look when you laugh, it was moments like that when she forgot that you were a highly capable agent and just thought that you were and adorable girl who she would like to wrap her arms around and hold close.  
You left your hand on the table after you put your drink down, hoping Maria would get the hint and a couple of minutes later she did. She took your hand in hers, she was surprised by how soft they were. You glanced at her and smiled.  
After the acts were over Maria walked you back to your apartment and you invited her inside for another drink. You were both laughing on your sofa when Maria stopped she looked at you and gently placed her hand on your face and guided you to her lips. It was gentle at first, you felt butterflies in your stomach. You them started to kiss back and moved your hand to her waist. The moment becoming more and more heated and the kiss deepened and deepened.


	4. Nicknames

Steve

His for you:  
Doll  
Hunnie

Yours for him:  
Cap  
Sweetie

Tony

His for you:  
Babe/Baby  
Hun

Yours for him:  
Babe  
Iron Ass

Thor

His for you:  
My lady  
My fair maiden

Yours for him:  
My love  
blondie

Bruce

His for you:  
Hunnie  
Darling

Yours for him:  
Sweetie  
Brains

Clint

His for you:  
Babe  
Sweet cheeks

Yours for him:  
Everdeen  
Babe  
Art (short for Artemis)

Sam

His for you:  
Baby  
Love

Yours for him:  
Wings  
My love

Pietro

His for you:  
Sweetie  
Darling

Yours for him:  
Sonic  
Hunnie

Wanda

Hers for you:  
My love  
Babe

Yours for her:  
Darling  
Sweetie

Natasha

Hers for you:  
моя любовь  
My Kingsman  
Gorgeous  
My (your hogwarts house)

Yours for her:  
My love  
Beautiful  
My Ravenclaw  
Red

Maria  
Hers for you:  
007  
Babe

Yours for her:  
Yank  
Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if you guys want to request or ask anything there!


	5. You get badly hurt on a mission

There is the mention of violence and blood and swearing. Some of these were easier to write than others so I apologise for the varying lengths. I did not set out to make Bucky look evil, I just thought that you would be desperate to find out who you were and I suppose something from his H.Y.D.R.A days may have been affecting him. Either way I hop you enjoy!

Also I first wrote these way before civil war so some of them don't make sense now.

Steve

MI6 needed a favour. You obliged, Steve knew what was going on. It sounded like a routine mission, you were busting a human trafficking ring with a team, and it almost was. That was until the explosion, no one had noticed it, not even Steve or Nat who were watching the live feed. You would have been mostly ok, if you hadn’t seen the child in the corner. You had thought you and the team cleared the facility of kids. You jumped over to the child and used yourself to cover them, it had always been your way, save the children first.  
Steve could do nothing but scream at the screen once he saw what you were doing. He would have done the same, but that’s not the point. The point is that the woman he loves is being carried to hospital on a stretcher. And there was nothing he could do about it. You were quickly transferred to the Avengers facility after you came round. Steve was at the doors of the Avengers facility when they wheeled you in, entirely high on pain relief.  
“Hey Cap” you said sleepily. Steve took your hand and walked alongside the bed “Hey doll” he replied his voice thick with tears. Your hand reached up lazily and whipped his tears away “Its ok sweetie”, your voice sounded hazy.  
Steve couldn’t believe it you had been blown up and was high on pain killers and you were comforting him. After that mission Steve made you promise never to go on another MI6 mission again, he stayed with you every night in hospital and dropped you off at every rehab session. He was going to make sure his girl got better.

Tony

Tony knew you were out on mission so he went to his lab to distract himself. A couple of hours latter Nat came in looking grim.  
“Tony, I just got off the phone to Steve” She said, catching Tony’s attention.  
“Whats wrong” Tony said, immediately picking up on the shakiness of your best friends tone.  
“(Y/n) was shot, but she’s stable, they’ll be arriving back any minuet now” Nat said as she ran alongside Tony who was running up to the medical floor. They both watched as you were rushed into the operating theatre. Tony cried on Nats shoulder whilst they waited. He went in once you came round. He held your hand and told you he loved you. He promised to make some sort of armour for you to ware that would stop this from ever happening again. He paid for the best physios to come and treat you and made sure everything you could ever want and need was there. He was hardly in the lab whilst you were recovering as he spent every second you were awake with you.

Thor

Thor returned from Asguard to find you in the medical wing, battered, bruised, unconscious and with a broken leg. He immediately left and brought Asguards best physicians to your bedside. You woke up quickly after that, Thor had tears in his eyes. He was worried he would lose you, you were the sun and stars of his world. He showered you with hugs and kisses from that day onward.

Bruce

Bruce went numb when he heard you were hurt. He sat by your hospital bed and held your hand, he didn’t sleep, he didn’t eat until he saw you wake up. When you woke up his world fell back into place because the centre of it would be okay. He used his science knowledge to speed up your recovery and alleviate the pain. He couldn’t bear to see you in pain and would often hug you until it got better.

Clint

Clint saw you get hurt, and he blamed himself because you took the bullet for him. He carried you into the quinjet your blood dripping on the floor. He watched Bruce try to stabilise you. He felt numb. He felt broken.  
Once you came round from the operation you saw him there. He tried to make you promise never to take a bullet for him again. You told him that you wouldn’t make promises that you know you may have to break.

Sam

Sam sat outside of the emergency room with his head in his hands, after the mission went so fucking well it was a drink driver on your way back to base who got you. Fuck, fuck, fuck he thought. He could feel Natasha sitting next to him, she was in the car with you, you had managed to turn the car to prevent her getting hurt too. They talked about you, how much you meant to them.  
Sam was by your side when you woke up. He was instantly relieved when you told him you loved him. He held your hand and stayed with you every step of the way to recovery. Whilst you were in hospital he would sneak your phone, laptop and other contraband items to you just to see you smile.

Pietro

Pietro ran to the hospital when he heard. He sat in the waiting room, worrying. You were taking down a small HYDRA base with Nat when the explosion happened. Nat was on the other side of the facility when it happened but you were close by and was almost crushed to death by the rubble.  
You were still sleeping when they brought him in to see you. He gently stroked your hair until he saw your eyelids flicker. You looked up at him and smiled, his eyes welled up with tears. After that Pietro tried to do everything for you, he would rush around getting whatever you needed just so he didn’t have to see you wince in pain as you tried to do it yourself. Every time your pain came to the surface he felt a pain in his heart and he would do anything to make you feel better.

Wanda

The mission went perfectly, until you took a bullet meant for someone else. Wanda was helpless all she could do was watch. Watch as it happened. Watch as Steve carried you to safety. Watch as Bruce stabilised you. Watched as you lay unconscious in your hospital bed. She was so helpless in this situation and she hated it. But most of all she hated seeing you hurt. She cried tears of happiness when you woke up, she was so relieved that you were okay, safe and with her.  
She looked after you, making sure you ate the right kind of food. Making sure Stark didn’t annoy you too much. She helped you change your bandages, and held your hands when   
the stitches were removed. She was always there for you, and was determined to be there forever.

Natasha

It was a routine mission (after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D) until the Winter Soldier got involved. He recognised you from the bridge with the blonde man he recognised. You could have easily dealt with him with your powers, but you knew you had to take Bucky in alive. You were knocked unconscious. When you didn’t come home with the others Nat got worried. She gathered the rest of the avengers and led a search and rescue mission. Nothing would stop her until she found you.  
Bucky tortured you not believing what you were telling him of his past even though it was the truth. The water boarding was the worst but at least the water helped calm the burns though. You ended up pretending to be unconscious. Bucky then left, he stupidly left the door unlocked. That was when you used your powers to break your chains, the last of your strength leaving you. Bucky had left your equipment in the corner of the room; big mistake on his part. You sent your distress signal and managed to send a message, it simply read,  
TELL NAT I’M OK. BUCKY HERE.  
Nat read the message first and instantly turned the quinjet to head to your location. You edged your way out of the room this armed with your weapons by your side, you were ready to fight and you soon had to. You were almost at the exit, when he found you. This time you didn’t care what happened to Bucky, you were getting out of here. You fought Bucky, you were too weak from the torture to use your powers. You were running purely on adrenalin. You screamed as a bullet tore through your body, you drove your knife into Bucky, up through his diaphragm. He let go of you and staggered back, you took your chance and dived through the door. You were blinded by the light, you sunk to your knees you were losing blood. You crawled forward, through the field that stretched out before you. You looked up and saw they quinjet, you spotted Natasha at the helm. Steve was the first off the jet when it landed, he ran straight past you obviously looking for Bucky. Then came Nat, you were barely conscious. She was talking to you, you couldn’t hear what she was saying; everything else was a blur and then it went dark.  
You were hooked up to machines in the medical floor of the tower. Nat hadn’t left your side, the doctors said you would come round soon and she wasn’t going to miss it. She held your hand, tears running down her cheek. That was when your phone started to vibrate, using her other hand she picked it up. It was your heavily pregnant best friend. Nat picked up the phone.  
“Hey (y/n), you free to talk” your friend said.  
“Erm its not (y/n)” Nat said her voice thick with tears, “She was hurt on a mission, the doctor says she will be ok though, she’s supposed to wake up soon”.  
“Is this Nat” your friend asked, her voice slightly shaking.  
“Yeah” Nat replied.  
“Are you with her now?”  
“Yeah, I’m holding her hand” Nat said, squeezing your hand slightly.  
“That’s good” she said attempting to reassure Nat, “She would want you there, do you know how happy she was when you asked her out?”  
“No” Nat said  
“I have never seen her happier, she never asked you because she was convinced that she wasn’t good enough, I saw her the next day and she had a spring in her step, she looked like her old self, before the Kingsmen”  
Nat sounding surprised said “I was surprised when she yes, she is too good for me”. Their conversation finished half an hour later. You stirred shortly after that,  
“Nat” you said still mostly asleep, your eyes closed. Nat leaned forward, “I’m here” she said.  
“I love you” you said as your eyes slowly started to open. You saw fresh tears come to Tashas face “I love you too” your girlfriend said, leaning down giving you a light kiss.

Maria

You were on a mission same as usual, when it happened. You were tied to the chair in the middle of conducting an interrogation and the moron was giving you everything. You could hear Maria smirking in your ear piece, laughing at how stupid this guy was. Then there was a loud bang, a flash of light, you were thrown across the room. The chair shattering underneath you. Maria was screaming something in your ear, you didn’t understand what she was saying. You crawled out of the building. Where you completely collapsed.  
You woke up in the S.H.I.E.L.D medical wing. You looked around you and saw Maria asleep on a chair next to you, she was holding your hand. You could feel her hand it was freezing, you pulled off your blanket and draped it over her. She moved a little bit before settling down again. You spotted a pair of pyjamas at the end of your bed, they were your favourite pair. You smiled to yourself as you put them on, wincing in pain occasionally. You noticed the bandage wrapped around your abdomen, what happened? You laid back into the bed when you heard someone enter the room. It was Fury.  
“You’re up” he said sounding surprised “Does Maria know”.  
“No she doesn’t” You said as you took her hand again “What happened?” you asked looking at him.  
“Gas explosion in the building next door, nothing you could have predicted” you nodded, it kind of made sense “You know Maria is probably going to kill you since she stayed up for the past 2 days and you chose to wake up when she accidentally falls asleep” He said as he gestured to your sleeping girlfriend. You looked at her, the same content look on her face as she had every night.  
Maria stirred shortly after Fury left. “Hey darling” you said as Maria looked down at herself and saw a blanket covering her. “Your awake” She said her smile lighting up her face “You should have woken me up” she said as she moved to sit on your bed with you, throwing your blanket over the two of you. You laid down together your head on her shoulder “But you looked so cute” you say as you slowly slip back into your slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if anyone wants to request or ask anything there!


	6. They meet your family

Steve

Steve was entirely nervous. He had never done a meet the parents before. He didn’t sleep on you flight to the safe house your family were in. You knew there was no reason for him to be nervous. Your family thought you were arriving tomorrow so they were surprised when you tipped up at their door. You were both wrapped up in warm hugs and welcomes. Steve instantly loosened up, looking at ease with your family. You both sat on the floor playing with your niece and nephew. They were each dressed head to toe in Avengers merchandise, and were playing happily with the gifts you and Steve had brought from the US. Steve was a natural with kids, your nephew and him were pretending to fight aliens whilst your niece was pretending to shoot at the aliens (your parents and siblings), you being yourself and her pretending to be Black Widow.

Your Dad had always been weary of your past boyfriends, and initially Steve was no different. Though by the end of the week they were fast friends, even your Dad could see how madly in love Steve was with you. He knew Steve would never hurt you and he accepted Steve into your family with open arms.

Tony

The only person for Tony to meet was you mother. He was entirely nervous and turned up for your casual lunch in a suit with flowers for the both of you. Your mother could see how much Tony loved you and for your sake more than anything, she didn’t kick off about his well-documented play boy past. Though he got the “If you hurt my daughter I will end you talk”.

Thor

You had your family well warned that your boyfriend wasn’t exactly from earth and well some customs may be lost on him. Your nieces and nephews enjoyed using Thor as climbing frame. Your mother had cooked a traditional Sunday lunch, the compliments Thor showered her with made her blush. He was the first boyfriend she actually liked. He and your farther went for a walk after lunch, they both came back laughing like old friends.

Bruce

The only family you had was a socially awkward little brother who was at college majoring in bio-chemistry. They were both entirely awkward when they first met, until you mentioned science. They both geeked out, they have been known to spend time together up in Bruce’s lab when you were away on missions. Bruce always help your little bro if he didn’t understand anything. You were so relieved that the two people you loved got along so well.

Clint

Clint was an instant hit with your nephew, well he would be. The little fella ran up to Clint straight away and hugged him with his toy bow strapped to his back and his Hawkeye pjs on. After seeing how well they got on your family accepted him straight away. Even your Dad. Which was a surprise, considering he had tried to scare off every boyfriend you ever had.

Sam

Sam met your parents whilst waiting for you to come out of the medical room after a mission. You had gotten injured whilst shielding a little girl from an explosion, you weren’t badly injured, just a few stitches needed. Sam immediately won your parents over, he didn’t need to say a word. They knew from the worried look on his face how much he loved you. After some of your track history boys they were grateful that Sam cared and seemed to have your best intentions at heart.

Pietro

Pietro went with you to the nursing home your grandparents lived in. He came dressed in a suit and tie, obviously trying to make a good first impression. Your Grandmother adored him, thinking he was a charming young man, you were obviously delighted. Your Grandpa was only convinced on speedy after he promised him that he would never hurt you. Your Grandpa believed him.

Wanda

Wanda met the only member of your family not to turn your back after you came out and that was your Aunt. She welcomed Wanda with a big hug, and with that she was part of your small family. Wanda came to every dinner your Aunt invited you to afterwards and even helped you baby sit your little cousins.

Natasha

You past was troubled to say the least. Nat knew that. There were two major family meetings for her to go through. One was with Harry and Merlin. Well you four got on famously, it was almost constant laughs when you three met up. Harry knew you love Tasha, and well he could see by little things that she loved you. This made him happy beyond measure, he never wanted you to repeat his mistakes and end up alone like the rest of the Kingsmen.

Tasha had already spoken to your friend on the phone before they met. You were kicked you of the house when you were 15 after your mother died, you were picked up by the Kingsmen 3 months later. Once you had completed your training you went back to your old town for her, after beating her step farther to a pulp (giving Harry the “manners make man” routine). Shenow lived in Wales on a farm with her husband. She had just given birth to your god daughter a week before Natasha met her. From their phone conversation the month previous your sister already knew how much Tash loved you. She also knew how much Nat means to you, after all she had put up with you talking about her all the time.   
Nat slipped into your family like a glove, she enjoyed baby-sitting your niece with you. You loved how natural she was with kids, how her strong exterior melted away. Nat allowed herself the luxury of imagining a future with you, especially after she saw how gentle and loving you were with your god daughter.

Maria

Your parents came over to visit when they met Maria. She was surprised when she met your mother, who was a former director of MI5. Your parents loved Maria, especially when they saw how in love with you and how in love you were with Maria. Your mother even asked you the night before you left when you were going to propose and you weren’t entirely sure if she was joking or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tublr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if you guys want to ask/request anything!


	7. How you sleep together

Steve]

Steve slept on his back with your head resting over his heart, he slips his arm around your waist to hold you close. He loves the smell of your shampoo so he would often smell your hair during the night when you were asleep, it was one of the many things about you that calmed him down after a tough day.

Tony

You lay on your back, Tony laid his head on your chest, they gentle raising and falling of your chest helped lull his to sleep. He wrapped his arms around your waist. One of your hands rested on his arm, the other rested on his ribs.

Thor

You and Thor spooned. He was the big spoon and would often leave kisses along your shoulder and neck. He would wrap his big arms around you making you feel safe.

Bruce

Bruce liked to be cuddled as he slept, so he was the little spoon. You would often rest your forehead at the base of neck, Bruce liked the feeling of your breath on him. Your rhythmic breathing made him feel safe and calm.

Clint

Clint slept on his side, you slept facing him. He wrapped one of his arms around your waist and rested his forehead against your arm.

Sam 

You often fell asleep on his upper arm. He would lies on his side and brush some hair out of your face before kissing you lightly on the forehead. One of your hands would rest on his side as you both fell asleep.

Pietro

Pietro and you would often fall asleep whilst cuddling. Your arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined and smiles on your faces.

Wanda

Wanda liked to hold you as close as possible. Your head often rested above her heart, you could feel her heart beat. You wrapped your arm around her waist and went to sleep with a content smile on your face.

Natasha

You and Nat fall asleep together like you did on your first date. Her snuggled into you, arm around your waist, smile on her face. You had your arms around her, smiling contently. If she woke up in the night Nat would often look up and kiss you on the little scar you have at the top of your neck where your jaw starts (from one of your early missions). This would often make you, subconsciously, squeeze her and mummer something which she found adorable.

Maria

Maria fell asleep on her front. You fell asleep on your back. There wasn’t much contact between the two of you apart from your intertwined fingers as you held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if anyone wants to request/ask me anything!


	8. Jealousy

Steve

When he get jealous:

Steve knows you can look after yourself, however he still gets very jealous. He will often glare at whoever is trying to pick you up. However if he doesn’t get the hint from you and refuses to leave you alone, Steve gets involved. He will simply walk over to you and wrap his arm around your waist. The guy ran off soon after, knowing her could never compete with Captain America.

When you get jealous:

You could see how uncomfortable Steve was with scantily clad women throwing themselves at him and it pissed you off to no end, especially when you were public. You would get his favourite beer and walk over to him and say “Here you go sweetie” and kissed him square on the mouth. Steve you then wrap his arm around you waist and introduce you as his girlfriend. The girls quickly left after.

Tony

When he gets jealous:

Tony will walk up behind you and ask “You ok baby” and start kissing your neck. The guy left pretty soon after that, as did you and Tony.

When you get jealous:

You would often glare at the girl who was trying to seduce your boyfriend. This glare often put them off, however if there happened to be a girl who was feeling particularly brave, you would saunter over to Tony. He would smile at to and wrap an arm around your waist. Your arm would look as if it is going to go around her waist, except you pinched his butt along the way. He would then look at you make excuses as you left whatever function/party you were at early to participate in other activities.

Thor

When he gets jealous:

When Thor gets jealous everyone knows. The previously bright skies cloud over, and if the guy is persistent they sky will light up with lightning.

When you get jealous:

Thor gets much female attention when you attend parties. It is quite easy to scare them off, given your reputation as a fierce fighter. All you need to do for them to leave was walk up to Thor and take his hand in yours whilst saying “Do you want anything to drink love?” whilst flashing the girls a cold smile.

Bruce

You and Bruce avoided situations like that, you went to parties together and stayed together. Everyone who looked at the two of you could tell that they had no chance, especially with the tender way he held your hand or the loving looks you shared.

Clint

He gets jealous:

Clint get jealous very easily so as a result he rarely leaves your side. However if he does and a guy takes a little extra interest in you he will instantly come over to you and wrap his arms around your waist and kiss you lightly on the side of your neck.

When you get jealous:

When you get jealous all you have to do is catch Clint’s eye and give him the look. You know this look makes him feel weak at the knees, he will find an excuse for the two of you to leave the party.

Sam

When he gets jealous:

When Sam gets jealous he walks over to you, wraps an arm around your waist kisses you on the side of the head and says “I love you”.

When you get jealous:

As soon as the girls catch the glare you give them they run. Sometimes literally. You were probably the avenger everybody was most afraid of. Which surprised the team as you had the nicest personality of them all.

Pietro

When he gets jealous:

When Pietro gets jealous you disappear from the room in a flash. He carries you out of whatever party you’re at and takes you home.

When you get jealous:

Pietro can tell by the look on your face when you are jealous and well, he finds it hot. Like really hot. He will quickly walk over to you and make an excuse to go home.

Wanda

When she gets jealous:

Wanda gets inside their heads, and makes it known to whoever it is that you were not available. Wanda always looked entirely innocent as she knows the team don’t like her using   
her powers. You give her a smirk as thanks for rescuing you from whoever it was.

When you get jealous:

When you get jealous you simply walk over to Wanda and hold her hand and say “Is everything alright darling”. To which she kisses you on the cheek and says “It is now that you’re here”. The guy or girl often takes the hint and walks away leaving you alone.

Natasha

When she gets jealous:

Nat tried not to get jealous at first but at one of Tony’s parties she snapped. Especially after seeing how the guy wasn’t taking the hint from you. She walked over to you and wrapped her arms around your waist and kissed you until the guy got awkward and left. She pulled away and whispered in your ear “You’re mine”. You barely made it to Nat’s room in the avenger’s tower. After she discovered that you rather enjoyed it when she was possessive she didn’t repress her jealousy any more.

When you got jealous:

You knew Nat could take care of herself, however if a guy wasn’t taking the hint. You would walk up to your girlfriend and say, "Do you want a drink babe?" before kissing, pulling away before she can deepen it. This frustrates her to no end, "I want a drink but not from the bar" she would whisper in your ear as she wraps her arms around your waist.

Maria

When she got jealous:

Maria got jealous easily. Very easily. All it took was you to have a conversation with someone that lasted more than 5 minutes. She would initially join in part of the conversation, and evaluate what the person’s intentions were. If they were platonic she would enjoy the conversation with you. If she sensed anything else she would frequently call you “babe” and wrap her arm around your waist. If he stayed longer she would pretend to see one of your friend and drag you across the room to say hi. Though along the way she often pinned you up against the wall and kiss you.

When you get jealous:

One of the things Maria loved about you was your laid back attitude, so it was very rare you got jealous. However when you see Maria getting annoyed you step in. You simply wrap your arm around her waist, kiss her on the cheek and say “Is everything okay?” To which she kisses you lightly, before she introduces you as her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if anyone wants to request/ask something!


	9. Your Song

Steve

All about you by McFly

“Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
yes you make life worthwhile,  
so I told you with a smile,  
it’s all about you”

Tony

This Kiss by Alex Day featuring Carrie Hope Fletcher

“It’s the way you love me  
it’s a feeling like this  
its centrifugal motion”

Thor

I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie

“if there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks  
then I’ll follow you into the dark”

Bruce

Would you love me any less by Charlie Simpson

“Would you love me any less  
if eyes became weak if my eyes became weak  
if I could no longer hear you speak”

Clint

The only exception by Paramore

“you are the only exception”

Sam

On My Way by Boyce Avenue

“I be there the moment you come out in white  
cuz I’m on my way”

Pietro

I see the light from Tangled

“And at last I see the light  
and it’s like the fog has lifted  
and at last I see the light  
and it’s like the sky is new”

Wanda

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

“If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world”

Natasha

Next to you by Emma Blackery featuring Arthur Walwin

“I never feel as right as I do when I’m waking up next to you”

Maria

Tell me by Carrie Hope Fletcher

“Tell me your fight  
tell me that you won’t let go  
when I need you the most in the night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if anyone wants to request or ask something there!


	10. How the team found out you were dating

Steve

It was at one of Tony’s parties. The team was hanging round the bar at the start of the party. You just ordered a drink and the bartender started to flirt with you, you really weren’t in the mood. “I’m taken” you said cutting him off in the middle of another chat up line. Your face went red when you realised what you said.  
“Your what? Who?” Tony said as the rest of the team stood silent looking at you. Steve quite simply moved to stand next to you and wrapped one of his arms around your waist. “Er me” he said, his face was a similar shade of red to yours. The team just gaped at the two of you until Natasha hugged you and said “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” you started laughing. As did everyone else, that was certainly a fun party.

Tony

It was your birthday and Tony and the other Avengers had thrown you a party. Well it was that time when everyone directed there happy birthdays to you. You were standing next to Nat, completely embarrassed by the grandeur of party (Tony never did anything by halves) when Tony stood up to make a toast.  
“I would like to propose a toast to my wonderful girlfriend (y/n), Happy birthday”  
You smiled at him but you could feel your face burning and everyone’s eyes on you. “What?” Natasha whispered in your ear. “We're dating, I wasn't expecting him to tell everyone yet” you said a smile playing on your lips as Tony sauntered over to the two of you.

Thor

You were being teased by Tony for being single. “Hey Steve why don’t you date the spinster here?”. That was when Thor walked in. “Who is the spinster?” Thor said looking confused.  
“That would be miss (y/l/n)” Tony says winking at you.  
“But she is not a spinster, we are courting!” Thor exclaimed, resulting in astonished faces around the avengers tower.

Bruce

Tony was flirting with you, and Bruce had to the bunker/safe room. “What got into him” Steve asked, voicing the opinions of the rest of the team. “Er Stark was flirting with me and it annoyed him” you said trying not to look any of them in the eyes, you and Bruce had agreed to keep it a secret for now. “Why would that bother him” Tony asked as everyone glared at him. Bruce chose that time to emerge from the safe room, “Because Tony, she’s my girlfriend” he said taking your hand. The room went silent.

Clint

It was pretty early on in your relationship when everyone found out. Mainly because Clint was so excited that you were finally together, he told Nat. Nat told everyone. You didn’t mind, besides you were planning on telling Nat on your next girls night anyway.

Sam

Since it was Nat that convinced Sam you wouldn’t reject him, and had helped you pick out an outfit she already knew. It was a running joke between the three of you. You told the rest of the team casually in a passing conversation.  
“So (y/n) are you coming to the party on Saturday” asked Tony, you were about to reply when Sam interjected.  
“Sorry Tony but we have plans” He said smiling at you, you smiled back.  
“Wait you have plans together?” Steve said looking at his friend and then you.  
“Yep” you said, “that’s what happens when you’re dating Steve”

Pietro

Pietro told Wanda as soon as you agreed to go out on a date with him but she kept it a secret. However the newspaper articles about you and him on the kiss cam kind of broke the news to the rest of the Avengers.

Wanda

You and Wanda fell asleep in your room watching a movie one night, and you forgot to set your alarm. Natasha was annoyed you were late for training (which wasn’t like you) so she stomped her way up to your room looking for her sparring partner. She shoved open the door and found you and Wanda cuddled together, and woke you up saying “Time for training love birds”. By the end of the day all the avengers knew.

Natasha

You and Nat decided to keep it your little secret for now, both of you wanting to just enjoy being together without having to listen to what the others thought.  
You were at the Avengers tower for movie might. You were sat on the sofa next to Bruce and Nat was sat in an arm chair opposite you. You stole glances of each other throughout the evening both of you wishing you were alone together. You looked at your empty glass and decided to get another drink, you asked the others if they wanted anything. You headed to the kitchen with a full list of orders. You started making some of the drinks, when you turned round to get something you saw Natasha sitting on the counter behind you.  
“Hey Gorgeous” she said quietly as you moved towards her. You moved your hands around her waist and said “evening beautiful”. You looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, God Nat loved your eyes. You gently started to kiss, just a sweet kiss, one that was reassuring and full of love. Her arms rested on your shoulders.  
“So that’s what’s taken you so long” Pepper said. As you both jumped, having not herd her enter the kitchen. Pepper quickly left the room, you and Nat quickly started making the rest of the drinks. You were both nervous as you didn’t know what the others thought about people being LGBTQ+. You carried in the drinks and set them on the table. Nat noticed that Bruce was in her seat, but before she could say anything he said “I thought you two might want to sit together”. She smiled and thanked him as she sat down next to you, the two of you held hands discreetly.  
Once the movie was over the questions began. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Clint asked looking like a wounded puppy. “Why didn’t you tell any of us?” Tony asked.  
“Its really none of your business” Nat said, her grip on your hand tightening. Pepper looked at the two of you and said “I had no idea either of you were into girls”.  
“We weren’t sure what you guys thought of that kind of thing” you said as you thought about the discussion you and Nat had a few weeks ago. The team looked at the two of you surprised, Natasha’s grip tightening again.  
“That is the last thing you have to worry about” Steve said, the rest of the avengers chimed in agreeing with him. Nat’s grip on your hand eased.

Maria

The avengers hadn’t assembled yet when Natasha found out. You and her were preparing for a mission,  
“You know if you asked out Gillian from HR she would probably say yes”  
“That’s why I don’t” You said as you checked your weapons catching Maria’s eye.  
“Oh come on (y/n), you can’t stay single forever, at least have a taste of the USA” she says the last part jokingly.  
You feel Maria arrive at your side and wrap an arm around your waist and say “Oh she’s already tasted what the US has to offer” before kissing you on the cheek and walking off.  
Nat just looked at you, shocked, “you and Maria” she said her eyes still wide.  
“Yep” You said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae


	11. What they thought when they first met you

Steve

Steve was quite simply blown away. He thought you were stunning, he loved the way you talked. You had impeccable manners which was something Steve found missing in the 21st century until he met you. He was already impressed with your skills as a fighter, your sweet personality along with your undeniable feistiness meant he developed a speedy crush on you.

Tony

Tony saw you with Natasha from across the room and he thought you looked beautiful. The blue dress you were wearing complemented you perfectly. Once he started talking to you and Nat he started to love your personality, you were sweet and funny and just amazing. Tony loved talking to you.

Thor

Thor loved your prowess on the battle field. He had never seen someone move like you do, so graceful, so elegant and so very deadly. You had enticed him before he even met you properly, however once he started talking to you well he was entirely smitten, you were funny and patient.

Bruce

Bruce knew you were coming up to his lab but he hadn’t expected someone as beautiful as you to show up. He found it incredibly hard to function around you, but you put him at ease. You talked so easily and he found your voice very calming and funny.

Clint

Clint saw you sparing and he was enticed by the way you moved. He didn’t understand how someone could look so beautiful when they were drenched with sweat. He was beyond impressed with your sparing skills. None of this however compared to how funny you were, man he was smitten.

Sam

You tipped up at his door with Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. You caught his eye immediately, I mean he had had a slight crush on you after he saw all the news the avengers got. He loved how you offered to help him make breakfast, how hopeful you were, even though the situation seemed bleak. How grateful you were to him for letting you stay, how you didn’t notice you were covered in dirt until Nat pointed it out and how you smiled when he tagged along.

Pietro

Pietro thought you were hot, and you had an amazing personality. He also saw how you acted with all the kids on the helicarrier after the battle against Ultron. Some of them were separated from their parents and were scared. You reassured them, calmed them down and got the agents to look for their parents. He saw that soft side and fell head over heels for you, after that he made it his mission to impress you.

Wanda

Wanda saw you protecting a group of children from a hoard of Ultron robots by yourself. You looked like a lioness protecting her cubs. You were fearsome and you soon got the children to safety. She was in awe of you, you were a true hero in her eyes. She liked the way you treated her and her brother, you were kind, you gave them a chance from the start. From there she was set out to repay you for that chance, however her feelings grew and grew.

Natasha

Natasha was pissed, the rest of the avengers got a holiday and she had to go recruit a Kingsman. She expected someone in a suit who thought they were too good for S.H.I.E.L.D, she expected a posh English ass hole. So she was surprised when she saw you, you looked smart but you were wearing skinny jeans. And well you were beautiful, your hair framed your face perfectly, you looked relaxed. She was surprised when you introduced yourself, your accent wasn’t a stereotypical Kingsman accent. You were perfectly polite and even payed for her coffee, saying you felt bad that she had to come all this way. She found out that you were excited at the prospect of joining S.H.I.E.L.D (especially not having to wear a suit all the damn time). You were so relaxing to be around, god after 10 minutes you were having a casual conversation that just felt natural. No Natasha was glad she got to forego the holiday, getting to meet you was definitely something she would never forget.

Maria

She walked off the S.H.I.E.L.D jet to a scene of complete and utter destruction. She had herd on the radio from Romanoff what happened, but this was not what she had envisioned. She saw you sitting on an upturned rock looking into the distance. Power still radiating from you, the light from the sunset was lighting up your face beautifully. It astonished Maria how you could still look beautiful despite the events of the evening. She picked up a bottle of water and carried it over to you, “Pretty impressive” she said, you thought she was referring to your power and you were only partially right. “Not really, its not precise enough yet” you said. Your accent made her feel weak at the knees, and the demand you placed on yourself to do better was something she appreciated and admired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if anyone wants to request/ask me anything!


	12. What you do on rainy days

Steve

You and Steve would curl up on the sofa with a blanket and popcorn and watch old movies. You guys loved these days.

Tony

On rainy days Tony would rarely leave the lab, that is until you suggest other activities.

Thor

On rainy days you and Thor talked. You told him stories of what it was like to grow up on earth. He told you about Asguard. You loved these days as you felt that it brought the two of you closer. Thor loved these days as he loved the sound of your voice and how interested you looked when he talked of Asguard.

Bruce

Bruce and you would cuddle on the sofa, drink tea and read books. Bruce would often read physics books, you would read fantasy novels. Bruce often got you to read out loud as he loved the sound of your voice.

Clint

Clint and you curled up in his nest and caught up on the sleep you missed due to missions. You were surrounded by blankets and pillows. The pitter patter of the rain lulled you both off to sleep.

Sam

You and Sam watched movies on the sofa and played video games. Sometimes if you were both really bored Sam would start to play some of his 80’s dance classics and you would both dance around the living room.

Pietro

Pietro could be rather annoying on these days, especially when he was stuck inside. You often suggested an alternative activity for the two of you to take part in to use up some of his energy.

Wanda

You and Wanda watched indie movies and read classic novels whilst cuddling on the couch.

Natasha

You and Nat would start off the day by baking together, just something simply like cupcakes. You would laugh and joke with each other. Once you guys had finished decorating the cakes you would read books on the sofa whilst eating the cupcakes and drinking hot chocolate.

Maria

You and Maria marathoned TV shows on Netflix. You pulled over the curtains and had snacks laid out on the coffee table in front of you. You often ended up resting your head on Marias lap and she would run her hands through your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if any of you guys want to check that out:)


	13. The first I love you

Steve

You and Steve went for an evening walk around Central Park. You were walking hand in hand and he was talking to you about his past and what it was like when he was growing up. “You’ve heard these stories so many times, god I don’t know why you put up with me repeating myself constantly”  
Without thinking you said “maybe because I love you”. You felt Steve stop “Did you just say…”  
“I love you? Yeah” You gulped “I mean it’s ok if you don’t feel” You were cut off by the feeling of his lips on yours. He pulled away leaving you breathless “I love you too” he said.

Tony

You and Tony were in bed when he started having one of his nightmares. You held him in your arms and whispered things to him trying to reassure him.  
“It’s ok Tony, there’s no battle, you’re with me, I love you, it’s ok”  
It took a couple of minutes but he calmed down.  
“Thanks (y/n)… I love you too” he said as you both lay back down.

Thor

“I’ll see you when you get back, I love you.” You said as Thor prepared to leave for Asguard. “I love you too” He said taking your hands in his. “One day you must come with me, but for now” he sighed as he stepped back ready to be taken to Asguard “our friends need you”.

Bruce

You and Bruce were having your usual morning tea up in the lab when he started to talk about why you were with him “No but seriously, you could have any one you wanted, your smart, your beautiful why me?” he asked. You looked into his eyes “because I love you”. He looked stunned “I love you too” He said a smile playing on his lips.

Clint

You were about to leave on a mission and you had no idea how long it would take. You were in the S.H.I.E.L.D jet talking to Clint on the radio as he was just returning from another mission, “I’ll see you soon, yeah” he said over the radio. “I hope so, I love you” You said. “I love you too” he said “Stay safe for me you hear”

Sam

You were getting stitches in your arm in the medical room. Sam was holding your hand, he looked like he was in more pain than you though, “are you ok wings? You didn’t get hurt too did you” he looked up and saw the look of concern on your face. “No it’s just that I can’t stand seeing the woman I love in pain”. You looked at him and a smile spread across your face, “I love you too” you said.

Pietro

Pietro had sprained his ankle and you ended up looking after him as everyone (even Wanda) got annoyed at how whinny he was being. “You’re lucky I love you or you would so be on our own right now” you said as you got him some food from the kitchen. You re-entered the living room to see Pietro staring at you open mouthed “What” you said as you handed him the plate. “I love you too” he said, his familiar smile returning to his face.

Wanda

You and Wanda were in the library looking at books when you decided to play the game “read my mind”. You would often think of thing that would make her blush but today you just thought I love you. She looked at you surprised before pinning you to the book case and kissing you. When she pulled away she said “I love you too”.

Natasha

Nat had had a long day before she came to yours, you suggested she gets some sleep but she decided that the two of you should watch a movie after dinner. You weren’t even halfway through when she fell asleep on the sofa, you gently pulled a blanket around her and placed a light kiss on her temple. You then went to clean the mountain of dishes left from dinner, you were practically silent as you did this, not wanting to wake Natasha next door.  
You were drying the plates when Nat walked into the kitchen. “Hey, sorry about that” she said as she leaned against the counter. “It’s ok, you’ve had a rough day”, you said as you put away the last plate. “No its not, with work we don’t get to spend much time together, I love you and I want to savour every moment with you and not fall asleep” she said looking annoyed at herself. You looked at her and pulled her into you in a warm hug, “I love you too” you whispered in her ear.

Maria

You quickly said goodbye to Maria as you ran out of S.H.I.E.L.D HQ to go deal with a rouge MI6 Operative. “I’ll see you later, I love you” you said before kissing her lightly and running to your car. Later on in the day when everyone had gone home you returned to your office to put a few things away. You entered your office to find Maria sitting in your chair.  
“You tell me you love me then you run away before I have the chance to reply” she dead panned as she walked over to grabbing you by the collar of the jacket you were wearing, she kissed you passionately before saying “I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if any of your guys want to check that out!


	14. They find out one of your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Mentions of torture, abuse and death.
> 
> plus spiders

Steve

Reader afraid of the dark

You woke up in the pitch black and started to panic. Shit shit shit where are they? What were they going to do next? You felt someone move next to you. You jumped out of bed and reached for the knife that was behind the dresser. Then a light Turned on.  
Steve sat up in your bed looking confused. You relaxed and released your grip on the knife. “What’s wrong (y/n)?” He asked as he sat up further.   
“The dark it freaks me out” you said your voice shaking slightly.   
“Its ok if you don’t want to tell me but, why”. He asked looking worried as you sat down on the bed next to him and leant against the head board.   
“It was one of my early MI6 missions, I was undercover, but there was a mole in my unit” you took a sharp intake of breath, “I woke up in complete darkness, they, they tortured me for information. I could never see where it was coming from, it was so dark” You just stared off into space, you only came back to yourself when he placed his hand on yours. He held you tight as you both fell back off to sleep the bedside land stayed on.

Tony

Reader afraid they might be a monster

The Avengers were assembled to deal with a rouge organisation called M.O.D.O.K. The name rang a bell with you, you didn’t know why. That was until you went to the labs of the building you had just taken. You went pale whit and started shaking. You curled up into a ball in the door way. Memories of your past flashing before you, so many experiments, needles, knives and pain. So much pain.   
You felt a hand on your shoulder “(y/n), (y/n) are you okay?” It was Tony. “Tony, I’ve been here before” you said, your voice shaking, “They made me, they wanted me to be one of their monsters”   
“You are not a monster, you’re not like them” he said kneeling down to look you in the eyes, he took your shaking hands “ You see the good in everyone, you put smiles on kids faces when you go to the children’s hospital you fight monsters but you aren’t one”.  
You looked down the hallway at the destruction you had caused, “I’m scared I might be”.

Thor

Reader scared of water

You were about to settle down by the pool and sun bathe when you felt Thor’s strong arms wrap around you. Before you realise it, he jumps into the water with you. Fuck fuck fuck you thought, memorises from when you were a kid flashed before your eyes.   
The cold waves of the ocean washing over you. You could hear your mother screaming for help. You could almost still feel the last of your air slip out from your lungs into the surrounding water.  
You struggled to get out of the water. Then suddenly you were sat on the side of the pool. Thor looking at you worried, his eyes full of confusion.  
“What is wrong my love” he asked as he moved a lock of your wet hair from your face.   
“When I was a kid I almost drowned, the waters freaked me out ever since” You said your voice still shaking.

Bruce

Reader is afraid of loosing her family

The Avengers were watching the news channel to catch up on the latest events when a breaking news story came on. There was a shooting in progress in Harvard. Your brothers college. You were there in a matter of seconds. The gunman apprehended not a minuet later. More importantly your little brother, the last of your family, was alive and well.   
When you returned to the Avengers tower Fury was pissed.   
“The Avengers are for emergency situations only, you are here to save the world, let the police deal with the fucking gun nuts” He yelled at you in front of the other avengers. They all sided with you but that was little consolation.  
“Fuck off Fury” You spat as you turned out of the room slamming the door behind you.  
A minuet or so later Bruce found you sitting on the roof looking out over New York city.   
“Hey” he said as he took a seat next to you.   
“I couldn’t lose him Bruce” you said through your tears, “He’s the only family I have left” He wrapped his arms around you as your cried into your shoulder, from that moment he understood what you feared the most.

Clint

The reader is claustrophobic 

You were waling down to the training room when Clint popped his head out from the air vent above you. “Hey, you should come up here” he said, a goofy smile on his face. “That is not a good idea” you said as you peered into the vent. “Why not” he asked looking at you. “I’m really badly claustrophobic Clint” you said. 

Sam

Reader afraid she isn’t good enough

They were all dead because of your stupid mistake. It wouldn’t have happened if Natasha had your job you thought as you looked at your best friends limb body. You heart smashed into a million pieces as you saw who was lying next to her, it was Sam. Your Sam, dead. His usually bright eyes were extinguished. He was dead and it was all your fault. You’re not good enough to be an Avenger. You started to cry.  
You felt a hand on your shoulder, shaking you gently. “(y/n) wake up, its ok wake up”. It was Sams voice, oh thank God he’s alive. Your eyes opened to see that you were lying in bed, with Sam hovering over you concern written over his face. You sat up and hugged him tight. “Thank God your ok, I promise I wont mess up again.” You cried as he hugged you back.   
Once he extracted himself from you “Of course I’m okay” He said. “What happened?” He asked as he stroked some hair back from your face.   
“We were all on mission, and I failed, every one died and it was my fault because I’m not good enough”

Pietro

Reader is afraid of snakes

You and Pietro were enjoying a picnic in the park, that was until a grass snake slithered over your hand and you freaked out. You had watched Snakes on a plane way to young and it had screwed you up. It took a Pietro a long time to calm you down after that.

Wanda

Reader is afraid of Scorpions

You an Wanda were curled up on the sofa watching a wildlife documentary when a scorpion appeared on screen You immediately changed the channel.  
“Hey why did you do that” Wanda asked.   
“Scorpions, fucking hate them” You said avoiding eye contact.   
“Why?” Wanda asked looking at you  
“It was one of my first S.H.I.E.L.D. missions, we were on our way back to base when my friend was bitten by a scorpion. I carried her the rest of the way but I wasn’t fast enough, she died in my arms” You said your voice breaking at the end.

Natasha

Reader is afraid of spiders

You were stood on the arm of the couch. It (the house spider) was in the middle of the living room floor. Natasha was in the kitchen. You were pale white and shaking, even your voice shook as you called out for your girlfriend.  
“Natasha, Nat, help” you shouted. Nat came running into the room and was taken by surprise by your predicament. She swiftly got rid of the spider after seeing your distress. She helped you down from the sofa and pulled you onto your lap and held you tight. “Whats wrong my Kingsman” she whispered her voice soft and gentle.  
“It was a Kingsman mission in Cuba. The authorities were conducting experiments on Black Widow spiders, it turns out to be an experimental anti-venom” You took a sharp intake of breath, “They tested it on me and locked me in a room with hundreds of Black Widows, I was bitten so many times, they constantly crawled over me”. You shivered and felt Natasha hold on to you tighter.

Maria

Reader afraid of repeating the past

“I don’t see why you should go“ Maria shouted, she raised her hand to run it through her hair. She saw you flinch as she did so.   
“Are you ok” she said, dropping her hands and grabbing yours. “I’m fine” you said trying not to look her in the eye.   
“Why did you finch?” She asked, looking concerned.   
“My birth parents, when they got angry they would…” You voice trailed off but Maria understood. She pulled you into a hug. “I love you (y/n) I would never hurt you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if anyone want to check that out:)


	15. What they do when your on a solo mission

Steve

Steve sat in the ops room watching live feed if there is one, if not he would listen to radio communications coming into the ops room. He would meet you at the door when you return, a look of sheer relief on his face.

Tony 

Tony tries to distract himself in the lab. He tries to build something but it often ends in frustration as he can’t concentrate without knowing if your safe or not.

Thor 

Thor goes to Asguard and gets Heimdall to watch you. Thor stays with him the whole time listening to Heimdalls updates. He returns to earth when you are safely back on base.

Bruce

Bruce goes to the beach. It helps him to remain calm when all he can really do is panic.

Clint

Clint sits in the vents above the ops room and listens in for when you’ll be back. He knows your capable, but well shit happens.

Sam

Sam goes down to the VA, sometimes listening to others helps to distract him from worrying about you

Pietro 

Pietro goes for a run. The motion of running is familiar and comforting to him, it eased the worry slightly.

Wanda

Wanda cleans. She just has so much nervous energy, so she channels it into something useful. You always came back to the facility to a shining clean room as that’s where she started.

Natasha 

You were rarely aware of when you were going on solo missions. You were generally told to go to a meeting and then sent straight on mission after. This is so Nat wouldn’t try to go with you. She knows you can do it but after you were injured she didn’t want to take chances. She only found out after you left. She would try to go after you, but ended up in the room that you shared sat on your side of the bed flicking through the pictures of you she had on her phone, trying to ignore all the thoughts of what could happen to you. Once you returned you were immediately wrapped in her arms.

Maria

Maria used her position of Assistant Director to keep an eye on your mission. She would always deny, this but if she didn’t like an extraction plan another agent would be assigned to the mission instead. When you were on mission she had the latest details of the mission up on her tablet/computer. She would watch intently at the changing feed, entirely still, first clenched until you were back on base.


	16. Romantic things you do

Steve

For Steve you organised a surprise 1940s dance. You convinced him to meet you outside the avengers tower in his army dress uniform. He was stunned, he thought you looked beautiful in your 1940s style dress. Together you danced the night away. Once everyone else had left you had a slow dance together.

Tony

Tony liked to keep things simple on dates, so you cooked his favourite meal. You sat together and laughed and joked. Tony loved how these evenings would distract him from the stresses of work.

Thor 

You would surprise Thor with coffee from his favourite coffee place. Once he was finished you would take him out for lunch at a restaurant, where you would both lounge in the private booths and cuddle.

Bruce

You persuaded Bruce to leave the lab and take him for a romantic stroll down the beach. You would watch the sun set over dinner at a cute seaside restaurant. Bruce favourite part of the evening was watching the way the light from the sunset dance across your face.

Clint

You took Clint to a roof top restaurant and watched the sun set behind the cities skyscrapers. You would then go through a walk through Central Park laughing and joking all the time.

Sam

You would surprise Sam with nights away at a fancy boutique hotel. You would eat dinner with a lovely bottle of wine before retiring to your room. You would then have breakfast in the morning (which turned out to be Sams favourite meal of the day).

Pietro

You would drive Pietro in the VW camper van you rented for the day to the forest. There you would have a picnic dinner before you roasted marshmallows over a fire. You would then gaze at the stars before going to sleep in your little camper van.

Wanda

You cooked Wanda a candle lit dinner, in the style of her favourite romantic movie, which she found entirely adorable. The two of you would then watch her favourite movie, complete with all her favourite snacks, and her favourite blanket to snuggle under.

Natasha

You and Natasha always leave cute little notes for each other to find. Every so often you would leave her one with clues in it, she would follow these clues and it would lead her to her favourite restaurant where you would be standing outside with a bunch of flowers. After you finished your meal you would take Natasha to the ballet, you often paid more attention to Natasha than the dancers. She was almost lost in performances, the sparkle in her eye, the way she was always able to perfectly interpret the dance and the music. The way she smiled once it was over, that smile continued once you took her to her favourite bar for a quiet drink. She would talk about the ballet over the drinks. You often had no idea what she was saying but, as you told her if she asks you about it, “I have no idea what you just said but it sounded beautiful.”. Natasha laughed at this and just simply kissed you.

Maria 

You often arrived home before Maria. So when you wanted to surprise her you would run her a bath (on of her favourite ways to de-stress), complete with her favourite bath bomb and bubble bath. You had whatever book she was reading as sitting on the side as well as a glass of her favourite wine. You meet her at the door with a bunch of her favourite flowers. She would try to convince you to join her in the bath but you would give her a light kiss before going to cook dinner. You always cooked her favourite, and every time it would take you two attempts to cook the sauce properly. Once she emerged from the bath Maria would find your dinner table littered with candles and petals.


	17. Your childs first name and god parents

(y/l/n) = your last name

Steve

Your’s and Steve’s first child was called Elizabeth “Beth” Rose Rodgers. You chose the name Elizabeth as Steve liked the traditional name and you liked the options for modern nicknames. 

There was one obvious choice for godmother, and that was Natasha. She was your best friend, and there was no one else you and Steve trusted more with you darling daughter.   
Bucky was the logical choice for godfather, and he absolutely dotted on your little bundle of joy.

Tony

Your’s and Tony’s first child was a boy called Edward “Ward” James Stark. He was rather like his farther, so he was a bit of a handful at times, but nothing you and Tony couldn’t handle.

The god father was vision. This was Tony’s choice, he knew Vision would keep a close eye on Ward and well he was worthy of such a task.

The choosing of godmother caused many arguments. Tony wanted Pepper, you wanted Natasha. In the end you won and Natasha was the godmother of your baby boy and you couldn’t have been happier with the decision, especially after seeing how Nat dotted on your wee boy.

Thor

You and Thor had a beautiful daughter called Sofia May (y/n)daughter. You named her Sofia after Lady Sif, who a brave warrior who had helped you out many times.

The godmother was Maria Hill. Neither of you were able to decide between her and Natasha, the two of them herd you talking about it and were both flattered. In the end it came down to a coin toss and the badass assistant director became the godmother of your daughter, or Awesome Aunt Maria as she became known in later years.

God farther was more straight forward. You both had the same person in mind and that was Steve. Steve turned out to be an amazing uncle to your little one, though he did tend to spoil her.

Bruce

You and Bruce had a little boy called Robert “Bobby” Banner. He was absolutely adorable, he had inherited your calm nature and Bruce’s intelligence. He was an absolute bundle of joy.

For godmother the two of you choose Maria Hill, she had brought you to S.H.I.E.L.D in the fist place. You had become fast friends and she adored your little boy. 

For godfather the two of you chose your younger brother. It was a logical choice, Bruce adored your brother and your brother loved his little nephew.

Clint 

You and Clint had an adorable little boy names William (Will) Sean Barton. He was an adorable bundle of energy. He was the apple of Clint’s eye and the light of your life. 

Godmother was rather obviously Natasha. She was the first person you and Clint told about the Pregnancy, and you both asked her straight away. She was the cool aunt who absolutely loved your little boy.

Steve was the godfather rather obviously. He adored your son and enjoyed the tag team baby sitting he done with Nat.

Sam

When you found out you were pregnant you and Sam were on opposite sides of the Civil war, as a result the person you told first was your best friend Natasha. Once the events of Civil war were over you and Sam agreed to call your beautiful daughter Natasha, after the woman who convinced Sam to ask you out, your best friend and the woman who kept you and the little one safe. She cried when you told her the little ones name. Her full name was Natasha Eve Wilson.

Natasha was godmother obviously and was a big part of your little ones life. As a result your little one was fluent in both English and Russian. 

Godfather was Sams choice and you agreed with it. Steve was the godfather and he adored your darling girl and was later known as Awesome Uncle Steve.

Pietro

You and Pietro had a beautiful daughter called Victoria (Vika) Rose Maximoff. She was an adorable little girl who had Pietro’s hair and your eyes.

The godmother was obviously Wanda, how could it not be. She adored her little niece and spent many hours playing with her.

Clint was your little girls godfather. He was honoured that you and Pietro asked him.

Wanda

You carried yours and Wandas baby as you were both worried about if the HYDRA experimentation would affect the baby. You named your little boy Peter John (y/l/n)-Maximoff. Both you and Wanda thought he was the most amazing boy, he light up both of your lives. The name Peter was chosen as it was similar Pietro, it was a small nod to the brother Wanda so desperately missed.

The godmother of your bundle of joy was your good friend Natasha and the godfather was Clint.

Natasha

Using Stark technology you child was biologically yours and Natasha’s, though you carried the little one. As a result you could only have a girl, you called her Lily Alina (y/l/n)-Romanova. She was the centre of your worlds, Natasha would often sing her Russian lullabies as she drifted off to sleep.

Your little angels godfather was obviously Clint. He was the first person you and Natasha told when the pregnancy took, and your little girl loved her uncle Clint and her cousins.   
Maria Hill was the obvious choice for godmother. She was surprised when you and Nat asked her but instantly said yes.

Maria 

You and Maria adopted a little baby girl whom you called Emily May (y/l/n)-Hill. You both loved her dearly and she completed your little family. 

The godparents were the baby sitting dream team of Natasha and Clint. They were the natural choice for god parents as you all spent so much time together both in and out of work.


	18. Romantic things they do

Steve

Steve would take you out for dinner at a nice restaurant, followed by a drive through movie. He would then drive you for a few miles to a secluded field where the two of you would sit in the bonnet of his car and watch the stars. Steve would often look at you more than the stars as you were by far more beautiful than the stars. 

Tony 

Tony would take you away, he would take the Stark jet and fly you to LA. The two of you would wonder through the city hand in hand, before he whisked you off to a a building. The two of you would arrive and the top of the building you would see a table for the two of you, the food was delightful and the view was incredible. Tony loved the way your skin almost glowed in the evening sun.

Thor

Thor did much research into romance, mostly through watching rom-coms. He would take you for a champagne picnic in the park. The weather would be perfectly sunny and Thor would be the total gentleman.

Bruce

Bruce took you for a walk through the forest. You would then grab lunch in a little woodland cafe before you hiked to a little known waterfall the two of you had discovered one   
day. Once there you set up camp and went of a swim. You would spend the night roasting marshmallows and star gazing.

Clint

Clint would take you out to see a Broadway show. You never went to see anything to heavy, always something light and funny. After that he would take you to your favourite restaurant, Clint loved these evenings because there almost constant laughs. Well they would be the two of you together.

Sam

Sam would leave you a little gift in your sock draw in the morning, usually a piece of jewellery he’s seen you look at, so you would go off to work with a smile. When you came home (you usually work later than Sam) he was cooking your favourite meal and your living room was filled with candles with your favourite music playing in the background.

Pietro

DISNEY WORLD. You and Pietro were big kids, so naturally you went to Disney world, you went on as many as the rides as you possibly could, watched the parade and went to meet Rapunzel and Flynn. You watched then evening fireworks and had one last kiss on main street before heading home. 

Wanda

Wanda takes you away to a little cottage on the coast. Somewhere private where the two of you can do whatever you want without being disturbed by any of the others. You would go for walks along the beach, hand in hand, and eat at little sea side restaurants. You would spend most evenings cuddled up on the sofa, talking about everything, even the future. 

Natasha

Knowing of your love for the ocean she would take you to this secluded little beach which only the two of you knew about. You guys would do whatever you wanted, swim, surf, whatever. One time you guys got into a splash war, that ended up in a very intense make out session. Nat always brought a picnic for the two of you to have. You often ended up cuddling together in the hammock talking about everything and nothing, just happy to be in each others embrace.

Maria  
You would arrive home from work to find your favourite album playing softly in the living room. Then the smell of your favourite food would hit you and you would wonder into the kitchen to see your girlfriend working away at the stove. Maria would look up at you and smile as you wrapped your arms around her waist. After the two of you would watch a movie, something the two of you had always wanted to see but had never had time to see in the cinema. Maria knew you were a no-fuss kinda person but she just did little things like this to remind you that she loves you.


	19. How they act when you have an argument/go to walk out

Steve

“Steve it’s still fucking obvious you love her” You said tuning away from him as you whipped away your tears. “You really shouldn’t have wasted my time”. You picked up your bag and reached for the door handle. “Don’t go” You heard Steve say through tears. You turned around and you saw him crying, it was the first time you saw this part of him. “Please” he said again as he looked up at you. His heart on the verge of breaking.

Tony

“It was just a kiss (y/n)” Tony said as you packed your bags. “I should have listened to my mother, she said you would never change” You said as you zipped up the bag. “But I fucking believed you”. You turned to him, with tears in your eyes, “You are just a womanizing, lying, cheater.”  
You walked out of the room, only to feel his hand grab your as you crossed the door way. “Please give me a chance to make this right”, Tony begged his voice breaking.

Thor

“My Lady clam down” Thor said, his eyes filled with worry. “Clam down Thor, you just kissed my best friend” you screamed. You opened the front door to your apartment. “Get out” you said, your voice was low and full of an anger that he could not comprehend. He just stood there shocked, not knowing what to do.

Bruce

Bruce found a note on his bedside table. You had had an argument over something incredibly stupid and now you were gone. He immediately pulled on his coat and went to the beach where he knew he could find you. Once he was there he sat on the bench next to you and gently place his hand over yours.

Clint

“Why the fuck would you say that Clint” You said in shocked tears. Clint immediately realised what he said, “(y/n) I’m sorry” he said as his hand reached forward to grab you. You took a step back to avoid his touch. “No Clint, you can’t just take something like that back” you head was shaking. You walked through the front door of his apartment with no intention of ever going back.  
You had just threw yourself onto your bed and curled up in a ball, Clint’s hurtful words running through your head. You herd the lock on your door turning, cursing to yourself as you remembered he had keys. You ignored his presence, you continued to ignore him as he sat down next to you. Then you heard a sniffle and looked up, surprised to see that his face was buried on his hands as he apologised over and over again.

Sam

“Baby please” Sam said through the tears. “No Sam, don’t baby me you know what you did”. You said as you placed your hand on the door handle ready to leave. He turned you around and pulled you into his chest, “please let me try and make it up to you, just let me try”.

Pietro

“Pietro, I am not just here for sex” you shouted at your sorry excuse for a boyfriend, who only seemed to talk to you when he wanted one thing. “I never said you were” he shouted back as he pulled on his shirt. “You actions say otherwise” you said pulling you jacket closer around you as you walked out of his room.  
Once in your own room you jumped straight into the shower, trying to clean yourself you felt dirty and used. Once you were finished you put on a pair of pyjamas and curled up into a ball on your bed. Suddenly a gentle knock came to the door. Thinking it was Natasha you said “Come in” weakly, your voice barely audible. You were annoyed to see Pietro standing at the door, he came in and sat down on the floor next to your bed. “I’m sorry (y/n)” he said over and over again. Promising that he would never treat you like that again.

Wanda

“I’m sorry (y/n)” Wanda sobbed “It was just a kiss, just a stupid meaning less kiss”. You ran you hand through your hair in exasperation, not believing what you were hearing, “How can you say that Wanda, how could you do that”. You couldn’t stay in that small room any more so you left, not knowing if you would ever go back. You sat on the roof of the building looking out over the city, your heart aching. Wanda came and sat next to you and rested her head on you shoulder.

Natasha

You stood there motionless in shock, Natasha was pissed off at you for “flirting” with someone. “You know first-hand I don’t know how to flirt.” You shouted back leaving Natasha looking surprised, “And even if I did, it’s not like you don’t flirt with anyone. Hell you flirt with everyone but me Nat, do you even want me to be here because it doesn’t feel like it”. Tears were flowing down your cheeks, Natasha just stood there open mouthed. You shook your head and turned around, “I’ll just leave” you said as you placed your hand on the door handle.  
Natasha grabbed you and turned you around, her mind was frantic. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t let you leave. She loved you. She pressed her lips against yours. She pulled away her hands shaking as she held your face gently, “Please don’t ever go, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything”. You wrapped your arms around her shaking frame as she buried her face into your chest, you could feel her tears soak your shirt, “I love you (y/n), please don’t leave” she said her voice thick with tears. You kissed the top of her head, “I love you too Talia, I won’t leave”.

Maria

“Where are you going?” Maria asked. “Out with a friend” you said, getting annoyed with her controlling ways. “Which friend?” she questioned with an interrogating tone. “Does it really matter” you said as you zipped up your coat. “Yes it does, I need to know where you are” she said incredulously. “Why, why do you need to know Maria, so you can control me even more” you said with tears in your eyes. She just looked at you dumfounded, “I-I don’t”. You just walked out. You left, unsure of if you would go back.  
You didn’t go to the movie, you cancelled on your friend and went to your parents house. You lay curled up in a ball on your bed when you herd the door creaking. You assumed it was your mother so you just lay where you were motionless. “I’m sorry (y/n), I never realised that I was being controlling, I keep forgetting that I don’t have to keep you safe, that you can do that yourself.” Maria said as she sat down on the bed next to you. You turned to look at her, you saw in her eyes that she meant every word she said.


	20. They get hurt

Steve

When he wakes up

You held his hand as he lay on the hospital bed. His leg was strapped and he had just came out of surgery. You watched as his eyelids fluttered and he slowly woke up, “Hey Steve” you said softly as his blue eyes fell on you. He went to say something but only a raspy noise came out of his dry throat. You carefully lifted a glass of water to his lips, he drank thirstily. “What happened (y/n)” he asked as he laid his head back on the pillow and he took your hand. You sighed, “There was an explosion in the building behind you and some shrapnel got stuck in your leg, you were very lucky, it almost hit an artery”. Steve looked at you, he saw relief written on your face as you looked into his eyes.

What he’s like to look after

Although he healed quickly the super soldier was a nightmare to look after. He constantly “forgot” his crutches. He tried to carry on as normal which would make things worse. You often had to take time of work to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid to jeopardise his recovery. Injury times reminded him of his pre-serum days and he didn’t like that feeling of dependence on someone, especially you. He saw himself who shouldn’t depend on you for anything, he wanted to be the one to look after you. No matter how many times you told him that you need to rely on each other he couldn’t shake that feeling. Though despite him feeling restless he loved when you would just curl up into him to stop him doing anything and the two of you would just cuddle.

Tony

When he wakes up

Tony woke up with his head aching. He tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by the bright lights of the hospital room. “Hey Tony”, he herd you gentle voice break through the noises in his head, replaying the last thing he saw. He looked at you, the flow of your hair and the curve of your face erasing the images his mind was trying to replay. You stood up and lightly kissed him on the forehead, Tony felt warmth wash over him, “You need to be more careful Tony, please” you said as you pulled away. He simply nodded and reached out for your hand which you gladly gave him before he fell back to peaceful sleep.

What he’s like to look after

Tony was reasonably easy to look after when he was injured. He was content to lie in bed all day, as long as you were with him. Apart from that he would sit in the lab and tinker with different inventions, or online shopping. Tony bought so much stuff when he was injured, everything from clothes to new furniture as he redesigned the floor the two of you shared in the tower.

Thor

When he wakes up

Thor heard the machine beeping, then he herd you voice. It was low and quiet as you said “Is there no way we can get word to Asguard”. He did not hear the voice of whoever was with you, he only herd them leave a minute later. He felt your hands rest on his hand. His eyes opened sleepily “Hey big guy” you said as a small smile came to your face. “My lady, what happened?” he asked as he sat up, a feeling of familiarity washing over him as looked at all the wires attached to his body. “You were hit on the head, pretty hard during the mission.” You said as his gaze turned back to you. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “I don’t remember” he murmured. “That’s okay Thor” you said gripping his hand a little tighter, “The doctors said it was unlikely you would remember”. Thor nodded and stared into space as the throbbing in his head became more apparent.

What he’s like to look after

Thor was demanding to take care of to say the least. Mostly because he was constantly hungry, and you were either making his favourite meals or constantly running to the shop to pick up his favourite snack. Apart from this he would demand cuddles, which you didn’t mind so much.

Clint

When he wake up

Clint felt a throbbing in his abdomen. He then he felt your finger tracing a message onto his skin, as you did every morning before he put his hearing aid on. The felt each letter as you gently traced them against his forearm, “Please be okay Clint, please wake up”. His eyes fluttered open gently, his gaze falling onto your soft skin which was currently littered with bruises, “What happened?” he said as he raised his hand to run his fingers down the side of your face “There were more H.Y.D.R.A. agents than we expected” you signed, “You almost died Clint”.

What he’s like to look after

Clint took injury time to sleep. He slept on the sofa during the day and on the bed at night. Taking short breaks to eat and play video games.

Bruce

When he wakes up

Bruce heard the beeping of machines and immediately woke up, he held his hands out in front of him making sure he wasn’t the other guy. That’s when he felt your hand gently touch him, “Its okay Bruce” you said. “The other guy what happened” he said as he lowered his arms his eyes meeting yours and a look of confusion on his face. “The other guy never showed up Bruce, the jet was hit when the rest of us were in the field”. He sunk back down into the bed his eyes drooping slightly before he fell asleep.

What he’s like to look after

Bruce was easy to look after you made sure he ate and slept. The rest of the time he read books or played board games.

Sam

When he wakes up

Woke up to the sound of beeping, assuming it was his morning alarm he moved to shut it without opening his eyes. When he didn’t make contact with anything his eyes shout open, instantly falling on you. “Glad to see your awake honey” you said as you got up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

What he’s like to look after

Sam was easy to look after. The two of you would watch movies and play video games whilst he recovered.

Pietro

When he wakes up

Pietro’s mind was going a million miles an hour. All he felt was a dull pain in his chest, his eyes slowly opened, they first fell on his sister who was asleep in the corner of the room. Before they fell on your form, he noticed a gentle, relieved smile grace your lips. “Thank god you woke up Piet”, you said as you placed your hand on his.

What he’s like to look after

Pietro was restless. He constantly wanted to get up to do something, which he couldn’t do, not just yet. You managed to keep him entertained most of the time. By the time he was fully fit again, you had managed to watch every series of super natural, Dr Who, Sherlock and all the Avengers documentaries.

Wanda

When she wakes up

You held her hand in yours humming a song gently to keep you calm. That’s when you herd the words of the song being spoken back to you, “Heart don’t fail me now, courage don’t desert me” the words were interrupted by a cough. You picked up a glass and held it up for Wanda as she drank. She looked at you, “That’s from Anastasia” she said a small smile coming to her face as she remembered. You smiled as you remembered watching it “Yeah, it kind of makes me think of when you asked me out”. A blush came to Wanda’s face as she reminisced with you.

What she’s like to look after

Wanda sat in bed and red books. She read everything from YA to classics and every book you recommended. Apart from that she would watch movies with you. Especially, your movie, Anastasia.

Maria

When she wakes up

Her head was throbbing as she woke. She woke up to be met with a relieved smile, “Thank god you woke up” you said as you brought her hand up to your lips. “How long was I awake?” she asked her eyebrows knitting together. “A week” you said. Maria’s eyes widened as she said, “We missed are anniversary”. You placed a light kiss on her lips, saying “There’ll be many more of those we can celebrate” as you pulled away.

What she’s like to look after

Maria refused to not work, well if she didn’t do it who would. When she took breaks the two of you would cuddle on the sofa and watch movies. It was simple but Maria loved it, she got to have you close.

Natasha

When she wakes up

Natasha woke with a start. There was a pain in her shoulder, but she had to run. She had to run before Ivan came, she couldn’t go back to that place, she couldn’t go back to the Red Room. She felt a hand on her arm and she herd familiar words fill her ears, “I’ve heard stories and tales about puppets and whales but I’ve never heard stories of you. I’ve not seen you around in this quiet part of town you’ve shown up right out of the blue”. As you continued to sing the world came back into focus. Her gaze met yours as she let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding, “Thanks for that (y/n)”. You smiled gently, kissing her temple lightly before you said, “No need to thank me Tasha, it’s what I’m here for”. Natasha closer her eyes, savouring the feeling of your lips before she said, “Will you lie down with me?”. She knew when she next woke up she would think the same thing, but having you with her, having you close warmth make her feel safe would immediately put her at ease. You nodded gently before climbing into bed with her.

What she’s like to look after

Natasha did not let you take time off to look after her. Whenever you weren’t training or on missions, you were cuddled up with her. Natasha frequently falls asleep on you, the rhythm of your heart beat gently lulls her so sleep. When you were on mission, Natasha would try and cook you dinner, this ended with one of two ways. One it went off without a hitch and it was the best meal you’ve ever tasted. Or you came home to a smoky apartment, with the windows open and a takeaway. There was no in between with Natasha’s cooking. When she was alone while you were at work Natasha would get bored of the viral cat videos, that she would never admit to watching, and watch the extensive collection of movies and TV series that the two of you had collected.


	21. When your famous

Steve

How are you famous

You were an Tony, Olivier and Oscar winning actress. You played Natasha in all the Avengers documentaries and were always in costume in children’s hospitals. Steve had also seen you on Broadway and the West end and cried as you died as Eponine on stage. Though his favourite roll of yours was as the Doctors assistant in Doctor Who.

How you meet

You met at a children’s hospital. Steve was the only Avenger who spent his spare time at the hospitals with the kids and one day you two happened to be in at the same time. You both ended up getting coffee and well the rest was history.

Tony

How are you famous

You were a singer in a very popular rock band before going solo after you had enough of the destructive alcohol and drug usage of your band mates. You rocked the world solo, collecting Grammys and Brit awards like they were trinkets. Tony had been following your band for many years, he had every album and seen them live many times. He knew every word to all of your solo albums, he even had all you merchandise.

How you meet

It was Tony’s birthday party and he booked you for a live set. He completely fan-girled when he met you. Though later on in the night after your set he calmed down a bit and he saw what a sweetie you really were. He fell for you completely and asked you out to dinner.

Thor

How are you famous

You were a world renowned geomorphologist. Thor discovered you whilst researching Midguard, he watched all the documentaries you made, along with every panel you had been on, and every lecture he could get his hands on. He loved the sound of your voice and the way you described things, you could make the most boring topics sound interesting.

How you meet.

It was at the launch of your new book, geomorphology: a historical process, when you met him. He asked you many questions which you were happy to explain, from the movement of tectonic plated to the principals of historical geomorphology. By the time the two of you had finished talking the launch event was over and Thor had invited you to dinner.

Bruce

How you were famous

You were a world famous classical violinist. Bruce had discovered your music and found it extremely calming, with time he developed a crush on you.

How you meet

You meet Bruce through Natasha, who was also a fan of yours. Natasha invited Bruce along with her to one of your concerts, knowing of his crush. You were both rather shy when you met after the concert, (they got in backstage because being an avenger opens doors). Thorough some miracle Bruce managed to stubble through his words to ask you to go out for tea with him some day. You blushed slightly as you said yes

Clint

How you were famous

You were a world and Olympic champion archer. Clint had long admired you from afar, your stance, and the way your ponytail brushed against your back as you aimed. He admired how your bow was more like his than the high tech bows that the others used. He admired your unorthodox approach, which was similar to his.

How you meet

You had just won your second Olympic gold in the individual event, when Clint came to congratulate you. The two of you just seemed to click immediately, in no time the two of you were basically rolling around in laughter. You exchanged numbers and after almost constant texting Clint asked you to go and play laser tag with him.

Sam

How you were famous

You were a famous ballet dancer. Ballet had long been Sam’s guilty pleasure, he used to do it as a kid. Once he saw your performance he had fallen madly for you. You gracefulness, combined with your undeniable beauty resulted in a completely smitten falcon

How you meet

Sam was waiting by stage door after the performance. You recognised him instantly, you smirked as you said “I’m guessing by the pulled up hood and baseball cap, you don’t want to be recognised Mr Wilson”. He smiled at you, “Its Sam, please, let me help you” he said as he offered to carry you bag. You smiled at him, “Its okay Sam, but I wouldn’t mind if you walked me back to my car” you said. On your way to your car, the two of you may have agreed to meet up for lunch the next day.

Pietro

How you were famous

You were an Olympic champion gymnast. Pietro was fascinated by how you moved. It was so graceful but powerful. He would be teased by the other Avengers for liking gymnastics, but he didn’t care he was mesmerised.

How you meet

You were doing an open coaching session to get more kids involved in gymnastics, and well it would help press coverage if an avenger was there and Pietro was the first and only to volunteer. Long after the children left you were still with Pietro, trying to teach him different moves. These lessons became more frequent, and then you went for lunch together one day and the rest is history.

Wanda

How you were famous

You were a New York Times Best-selling Author. Wanda had fallen head over heels with the worlds you created. Her worries disappearing as she lost herself in your creations.

How you meet

It was by chance. You were sitting in a café drinking a cup of tea by the window when some once asked you, “Is this seat taken”. You smiled at the woman in front of you as you said “No”. Somehow the two of you gotten into a conversation which was surprising given how shy the two of you were. You started to meet up for coffee at the same place more often and more often until you left together.

Maria

How you were famous

You were a world renowned voice actor, and although she would never admit it. Maria Hill loved cartoons, and you happened to voice all of her favourite characters.

How you meet

It was a complete fluke. You were in a bar, just after wrapping up you last movie. You went to order a drink at the bar when you saw someone looking at you, you made eye contact with her and smiled before ordering a drink. A moment later the person you had just smiled at was sitting next to you. There was constant flirting between the two of you. Maria Hill was talking to you, and trying her god damn best not to fan girl every time you slipped into a different accent or characters voice to make her laugh.

Natasha

How you are famous

You were a multiple grand slam winning, world number one tennis player. Natasha was a long standing fan of the game, and you were one of its biggest stars mentioned with the names of greats like Serena Williams and Roger Federer. Natasha had long admired the way you played, she also admired the shorts skirts you wore as part of your outfit but she didn’t mention that to anyone.

How you meet

It was at a charity auction and you were auctioning personal tennis lessons and Natasha couldn’t resist a bid and quickly got into a bidding war. After borrowing some money from Tony, Natasha won. She had a smug smile on her face as she relaxed back in her seat.  
The lessons were filled with flirting and subtle touches. Until eventually the tension in the changing rooms got too much and your lips collided together. Nat loved to travel with you. For once she got to enjoy seeing these beautiful cities and not work.


	22. April Fools

Steve

His Prank

Steve was a classic hide behind the corner and jump out on you. Harmless really, apart from that time you were carrying piping hot coffee and end up spilling it over yourself. After that he was a bit more careful when trying to scare you.

Your prank

It was only once, and it was after the coffee incident. You put pink hair dye in Steve’s shampoo, after him being called Captain Pinkie for the day you helped him get his hair back to normal.

Tony

His Prank

Tony prank involved whipped cream and mechanical arms shooting out of walls to get you whenever you weren’t expecting it. You were a mess by the end of the day.

Your prank

Tony hates spicy food. So after you cleaned yourself up you made the two of you dinner, though you laced Tony’s with ghost chilli pepper. You took more pleasure than you expected as you watched him squirm.

Thor

His prank

Thor did not understand pranks at first, but after a conversation with Mr Barton he had an idea. He placed his hammer up against the fridge door. He thought this was a prank, until you picked up the hammer and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Your prank

Thor thought he was going mad. Everything was in different places and you didn’t seem to notice. It wasn’t until Thor saw swapping the vase and the fruit bowl that he realised what was going on.

Bruce

His prank

It was under the influence of Tony. He placed a bucket on gunge on top of the bedroom door and called you in. Not expecting anything you walked in to the bedroom only to be covered head to toe in green gunge.

Your prank

It was a revenge prank that involved the help of a friend, more specifically your friends cat. Bruce hated cats. So you brought your friends home and made him believe that you had adopted it, fake paper work and everything. He was not happy that he was fooled when your friend came to pick up Jeff, the cat.

Clint

His Prank

Flour arrows. Blasted bloody flour arrows. The exploded in front of your feet whenever you weren’t expecting it. Covering you head to toe in flour.

Your prank

You swapped his bow with a toy bow (with a little help from Natasha). Havoc ensued, pillows thrown everywhere, sofas upturned, tables thrown across rooms. He really was desperate to find his bow.

Sam

His prank.

Sam was into the classic hide behind doors and smash you in the face with a cream pie. Simple classic and hell to clean up after

Your prank

Sam hates spiders. So naturally you put a fake-robot tarantula in his lunch box and watch him scream as he opens the box.

Pietro

His prank

Pietro would quickly pick you up out of the room and lock you by yourself in another. He apparently thought it was funny to disrupt important S.H.I.E.L.D. meetings in this way.

Your prank

Pietro says the stupidest things when he’s asleep, so over the course of the year you record them. You share them with the team, the one they found the funniest was when the two of you and Wanda flew to Asguard with an elf named Clint on a pink dragon called Tony and met a woman selling unicorns in the market called Natasha.

Wanda

Her prank

Wanda moves things with her powers just as you reach for them. Something small but god damn annoying.

Your prank

Pranking Wanda was difficult because on April fools day she was always one step ahead of you, you figured that she read your mind. You accepted that you would never be able to prank her, until you read a book called “Sister Assassin”. You discovered that the key was spontaneity. So you did things without thinking. Whipped cream to the face, glitter attack from behind and splashing water at her from the sink. It annoyed Wanda how she was never able to predict these, but she concluded that she couldn’t predict them because you had no idea what you were doing until you were doing it.

Maria

Her prank

Maria was deadly serious at work, but at home that was another story all together. She had something prepared for you around every corner. Once you opened up your cereal box, screamed and threw it across the room at the sight of the huge spider within it. A moment later you herd Maria laughing from the living room.

Your prank

It was simple, you changed the position of things on her desk before she got to work. You had already hijacked all the security cameras, wore gloves, booties around your shoes, you wore a hair net, you did everything you could not to get caught. It drove her insane not knowing who did it, until she saw the goofy smile on your face.

Natasha

Her prank

Natasha wasn’t usually into holidays, but she shared a special affection for April fool’s day and you were frequently the butt of her pranks. She was a pro at hiding around corners to scare you. There was also all the hiding object, the whoopee cushions and the fake bugs. April fools day with Natasha was certainly an experience.

Your prank

It was incredibly difficult to prank the red headed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. The was one prank you managed to pull off though, you changed every framed picture in your shared apartment with the same picture over and over again of dogs playing poker. This annoyed her and it didn’t take her long to locate where you hid the pictures and replaced them. She was annoyed because you managed to get it passed her, and because when she rolled over to check the time on the morning she didn’t see her favourite photo of the two of you together.


	23. Video games

Steve

You introduced Steve to video games and he loved them. Especially the classics, as a result the two of you often un-winded with Super Mario bros on your trusty game cube.

Tony

Tony and you played Minecraft. The two of you would often waste days at a time creating buildings on your favourite game.

Thor

For some reason Thor really enjoyed Assassins Creed. So the two of you would play it at the end of the day.

Clint

Clint loved Skylanders more than he cared to admit. In front of the others he insisted that it was a kids game. In front of you he geeked out over all the figures.

Bruce

Bruce and you and Bruce played the Fifa games. One of Bruce’s guilty pleasures was football and his favourite team was Liverpool football club, so that was the team he constantly played as.

Sam 

You and Sam cracked open a few beers and played guitar hero. Sam was awful but he loved it and you had to admit how adorable he looked as he concentrated on the game.

Pietro

Sonic. Do I have to say anymore.

Wanda

Wanda was obsessed with Super monkey ball. You had never herd Wanda swear until you introduced her to this game. It became a staple of your Saturday nights in.

Maria

Maria loved Zelda. Her favourite was the Ocarina of time. The two of you would often order in pizza and waste away the evening playing the game.

Natasha

Natasha, being the huge dork she is, loved the Lego video games. Especially the Lego Star Wars games. You and Natasha would often lounge on the sofa, somehow managing to cuddle and play the video games, sharing a kiss each time you completed a level.


	24. Lazy days

A/N The song in Steve’s section is You’re my world by Cilla Black

Steve

Morning

Steve got up late, well late for him. Late to Steve was 9am, he let you sleep on though. He would walk into the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee before starting on making breakfast. Steve always made pancakes, and he did so to perfection. Once he finished making breakfast he would gently creep into your room and wake you up gently with cuddles.

Afternoon

Even on lazy days Steve wasn’t that lazy, the two of you would go out for lunch to a little café. He would always order a BLT, fries and coke. The two of you would end up sitting in that café for hours drinking tea and coffee long after the plates had been cleared away.

Evening

The curtains were drawn and music was playing softly in the background. You and Steve were lying on the living room floor next to each other, sometimes you would talk, other times you would sit in a comfortable silence. Today the two of you sang along to the music,

“You’re my world, you’re every breath I take,  
You’re my world you’re every move I make,  
Other eyes see the stars up in the skies,  
But for me they shine within your eyes,”

Steve stood up and reached down to you and pulled you up as the two of you made slow circles around the living room, singing as you did so,

“As the trees reach for the sun above,  
So my arms reach out to you for love,  
With your hand resting in mine,  
I feel a power so divine,  
You’re my world, you are my night and day,  
You’re my world you’re every prayer I pray,  
If our love ceases to be,  
Then it’s the end of my world for me,  
With your hand resting in mine,  
I feel a power so divine,  
You’re my world, you are my night and day,  
You’re my world you’re every prayer I pray  
If our love ceases to be,  
Then it’s the end of my world,  
End of my world,  
End of my world for me.”

Tony

Morning

Lazy mornings with Tony involved lying in bed till noon, wrapped in each other’s arms as a gentle light slowly leaks through the window illuminating the room.

Afternoon

Sleepy coffee and breakfast food for lunch before sitting on the couch for hours on end playing Minecraft.

Evening

You ordered in a takeaway and danced around the living room to classic rock music. Simple but perfect.

Thor

Morning

Thor would try to make you breakfast, you would wake up soon after. To the smell of smoke and the sound of the fire alarm. You loved Thor, but you honestly wished he would stop trying to make you breakfast.

Afternoon

You and Thor would walk to Starbucks. There you would spend the best part of the afternoon, sipping coffee and talking. He would listen with curiosity about your stories of growing up on earth, you would listen in wonder as he talked of his adventures in Asguard.

Evening

You would order in Pizza, something Thor had taken a particular interest as he spent more time on earth. You had previously introduced Thor to Mario Cart and that was how the two of you spent your evenings.

Bruce

Morning

You would wake up before Bruce. Knowing how late he generally stays up, you let him sleep in as you cooked breakfast. As you cooked, the smell would wonder its way into your bedroom. He would slowly walk into the kitchen, before leaning against the door frame with a content smile on his face as he watched you.

Afternoon

The two of you sat and read books on the sofa. Bruce loved it when you read aloud, your voice was calming and he would cuddle into you as you read.

Evening

Bruce cooks dinner since you made breakfast. He draws on his travels across the world when he cooks and it is almost always amazing. The two of you would spend the rest of the evening curled up on the sofa watching movies.

Clint

Morning

Clint woke up first and would often play with your hair, this would slowly wake you up. Clint insisted that he cooks breakfast, he really enjoys it for some reason. You just like seeing his cute little smile as he does it.

Afternoon

Lazy afternoons with Clint involved Netflix marathons of your favourite shows. Snacks filled your coffee table.

Evening

Evenings were often a continuation of the afternoon, except there was pizza ordered in. The two of you would often fall asleep on the couch.

Sam

Morning

Sam would wake up first, but he would stay in bed and cuddle with you. When you eventually came around you were greeted with a soft smile and a light kiss before he got up to make breakfast.

Afternoon

The afternoon was spent going on a walk through the nearest woods. Sam loved being outdoors and the two of you would talk about everything as you walked.

Evening

Evenings often involved dancing around the living room to bad 90s pop music. The two of you would often collapse into a pile of giggles on the sofa.

Pietro

Morning

You always woke up first, however it was difficult to squirm out of Pietro’s arms without waking him up, so you lay there until the sliver speedster woke up. Neither of you could be bothered making breakfast, so you pulled on some clothes and went to a little café at the end of the street.

Afternoon

During the afternoon you and Pietro would often bake. You and Pietro would bake anything, from cakes to petit four to bread. The two of you and the kitchen were often a mess by the end of it but it was something the two of you enjoyed.

Evening

The two of you would be curled up in front of whatever television show you were watching eating whatever you had baked earlier.

Wanda

Morning

You tended to be the one to look after Wanda on an everyday basis. So on lazy days she liked to be the one to look after you. She planned to get up before you and cook breakfast however this plan was often hindered by you. She would try to get up but you would snuggle in closer, Wanda would look at your contently sleeping face and sigh as her plan goes   
out of the window and she pulls you in closer.

Afternoon

Wanda loved it when you read books. It was also one of the only times you let her into your head, she liked to watch how you imagine everything. How the characters looked, how their voices sounded. Most of all she loved being curled up next to you as you read.

Evening

Wanda insisted on making dinner, she would always try something fancy out of a recipe book and you would end up rescuing her. She would sigh in annoyance as another opportunity to look after you was missed. The two of you would eat dinner on the sofa, Wanda would sneakily go into your mind to see if there was anything you wanted. To avoid suspicion she waited a while before offering to get or do whatever you wanted, from heading to the shop to grab your favourite snack, giving you a back rub or any other activities that you had in mind.

Maria

Morning

On these days Maria needed to catch up on all the sleep she had missed. So you let her lie in as you made yourself a light breakfast and got ready for the day. Maria always woke up when you were in the shower, and she would join you, “You weren’t there when I woke up” she would say as she slipped her arms around your waist. “I didn’t want to wake you” you would say as you slowly turned to face her. “I know, but I can’t help but be disappointed at the lack of a good morning kiss” she would whisper as her lips inched ever closer to yours.

Afternoon

Maria would watch the tennis, she was a fan of the game so she would sit on the sofa watching whatever tournament was on. You would lay reading a book with your head in her lap.

Evening

Maria loved a traditional Sunday dinner and it was very rare that she would have the opportunity to have one. So the two of you would cook dinner together. Afterwards the two of you would cuddle on the sofa watching a movie that you hadn’t had the chance to see before.

Natasha

Morning

You and Natasha lay in bed sleeping. Natasha was the first to wake up, she would check the time before looking at her favourite picture of the two of you on her bedside table. She would then pick up the book that’s lying next to it and read a few chapters. If you were taking too long to wake up she would wrap her arms around you, holding you close, and lightly kiss your forehead. This woke you up slightly, you continued to wake up as she gently kissed a line down from your forehead to the tip of your nose. By this point you were awake enough to tilt you head up and leave a light kiss on her lips. After this you would make breakfast in the kitchen, doing this was slightly hampered by Natasha who insisted on wrapping her arms around your waist and not letting you go.

Afternoon

Natasha loved old cult movies, so you often went to an old cinema which screened them. The two of you would sit in the back left corner of the cinema. Natasha would pull you onto her lap and wrap her arms around you, you could feel her breath on your skin as she said all the iconic lines along with the movie. When she did so you kissed her lightly in the cheek, she was adorkable and you couldn’t resist. She often blushed when this happened and a small smile would creep onto her face.

Evening

Natasha hated cooking. It was a skill she learnt for work and she hated to bring work home so you cooked. On these days you never cooked anything fancy, something homemade and simple, Natasha loved your cooking. It was homely, which was something she had never had before. After, you and Natasha read through your extensive collection of books, you and Natasha would often be found reading in a tangle of limbs on the sofa. A comfortable silence often spread over the room as you both slowly slipped into a land of slumber


	25. when you wont get out of bed

Steve

Steve takes the blankets with him. You’ll get up when you’re cold and steal them back before curling up on the sofa as you slowly wake up.

Tony

He would join you. Antony Stark was always up for cuddles, no matter how late in the morning it got.

Thor

Thor would carry you out of bed and sit you on the kitchen counter. You quickly woke up when you saw him trying to make the two of you breakfast. As much as you loved Thor, he really couldn’t cook.

Bruce

Bruce would leave a cup of coffee on your bedside table and kiss your forehead before heading to the lab.

Clint

Clint would prod and poke you until you got up. He would make it up to you with coffee and kisses.

Sam

Sam would cook you breakfast in bed.

Pietro

Pietro would pick you up and take you into the kitchen where he would hand you a coffee.

Wanda

She would implant a really annoying song in your head and wouldn’t take it away until you got up.

Maria

Maria would take the blanket away and then she would talk and talk and talk. She was annoyingly awake in the morning so she would talk about everything and anything as you slowly woke up.

Natasha

Natasha would pull you close and cuddle you until you were awake. Then she would bring in coffee for the two of you which you would sip quietly as the two of you eventually came round to the morning.


	26. They find out you used to be a criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning mentions of violence and abuse  
> (b/n) = brothers name (o/b/n)= other brothers name (s/n)= sisters name

Steve

Steve found a box in your bed side cabinet. He was looking for something you asked him to get, but the box took his attention. Inside it were newspaper clippings. They were of you but younger, you only looked about 13. The headline shocked him, “TEEN LEAVES STEP FATHER IN COMMA”.  
He heard you from behind him. “I hopped you would never find that” you said your voice soft. He looked up at you, confusion spread across his face, “What happened?” he asked as you gently took the box from his hands and sat on the side of the bed. “My step farther would get drunk and beat me regularly” you paused, you had never wanted to tell this story. “I could live with that, but I promised myself if he ever raised a hand to my little brother, I would do something, I didn’t know what just something.”  
You swallowed in hope of clearing the lump in your throat, “One day (b/n), he was crying and Arron he went to hit him but I got there first”. You shuddered as you recalled the memory, “I pushed him away from (b/n) and he fell through the door.” You remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday. “He got up and charged at me, I grabbed him round the neck and pulled him into the bathroom.” You looked at Steve, he was kneeling in front of you his hands holding yours. “I twisted out of the way and pushed him to the ground” You shuddered as you remembered the sound, “His head hit into the toilet and he went limp, he didn’t move”.  
You were staring off into the distance when you felt Steve move to sit next to you and wrap his arms around you. You rested your head against his shoulder. You may have technically been a criminal, but Steve never saw you as one. He saw you as someone who would do anything to protect their family.

Tony

Happy had never liked you, ever. You had been dating Tony for two years when he found out some major dirt and of course he delivered it straight to Tony. You had just got back to the tower after work (you own your own software company) to find Tony sitting on the sofa reading a file.  
“Honey I’m home” you said jokingly drawing Tony’s attention away from the file in his hand. “I didn’t know you went to prison” he said. You felt the colour from your face drain. He wasn’t supposed to find out. “I was” you said as you put your bag down. “Why?” Tony asked. “My father died at work but they didn’t tell us why, so I hacked into their systems, found out they had covered up thousands of deaths.” You swallowed before continuing your story, “I leaked the files, got caught, got sent to prison, thousands of families got answers”.  
Tony admired you more from that day on wards. You stood up for what you believed in.

Thor

It was when he saw the headline, THOR DATES THIEF. Where he discovered your past. “My lady” he said as he held up the paper, “why are they calling you a thief?” he asked. A confused look on his face. You sighed and sat down the sofa, your arms instinctively wrapping around your stomach, as if they were hiding the scar under your shirt.  
“My parents were bad people Thor” you said, remembering the scar was your parting gift. “I ran away but I had nowhere to run to” you swallowed hoping that it would remove the lump in your throat. “I lived on the streets, I had to steal to survive that’s why they call me a thief, because until S.H.I.E.L.D. picked me up, I was.” Thor pulled you onto his lap and held you close, he made a silent promise to make sure that you would never have to go through anything like that again.

Bruce

You and Bruce were in a refugee camp on the Kenyan border with Somalia when Bruce received a call from Steve. You knew that he was needed back in the states, but you couldn’t go with him. Not unless you wanted to be thrown in prison. “(y/n) please come with me to the states” Bruce asked as the two of you settled down in the make shift tent next to the medical centre.  
“I can’t Bruce” you said as you gazed at him. “Why?” he asked, this eyes clouding over with confusion. You sighed, he was going to find out at some point any way. “A few years back the UN placed sanctions on Somalia, as a result medical supplies were scarce, so I headed an operation smuggling them into the country” you swallowed, “The sanctions were lifted a few months later but there was and still is a warrant out for my arrest”. Bruce just looked at you with admiration written on his face. You put other people before yourself and that was something he loved about you.

Clint

Clint liked to ask questions. It was when the two of you were lounging in bed one morning when he asked you questions about the Scars that littered your body. His finger traced over a scar on your collar bone. “What’s the story behind this one” he asked, you sighed internally. You had promised that you would never lie to him. “I got it in Prison” you said quietly. Clint’s mouth fell open, he never knew you were in prison. You sighed as you said “It was a long time ago, I erm stole a car to get away from my Step Farther”. Clint nodded he knew your family life was far from perfect, all he did was pull you in for a hug.

Sam

He came home and you were frantically packing your bag. “(y/n) what’s wrong?” he asked you he took your hands. The sight if your tear stained face made his heart break. “They’re coming Sam” was all you managed to choke out as tears and sobs overcame you.  
“Who?” he asked as he pulled you into his chest holding you close as if he would never let go. “S.P.E.C.T.A.R.E” you said your vice threatening to break, “My father worked for them so I grew up with them, as he got old I filled his shoes, I was one of their assassins until S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me and now they’re back.”  
Sam held you even tighter, you escaped what you were born into to. He promised you that S.P.E.C.T.A.R.E was never going to get to, from that day on the Avengers had a new mission.

Pietro

You were in the kitchen, since it was your turn to cook dinner. Pietro was in the living room, he was looking through the mail that had arrived that day when he saw the loose page among all the envelopes. It read:

To Miss (y/n) (y/l/n)

This letter has been written on behalf of the commons Select committee to inform you that in light of recent events involving the Avengers and the leakage of S.H.I.E.L.D/H.Y.D.R.A. data, we have decided that you are to receive a royal pardon with regards to the incident which occurred on the 14th March 2007.  
The incident involving the death of MI6 Operative Collingwood has been reviewed by the select committee. The decision to pardon you has been made on the basis of H.Y.D.R.A files eluding to the “Black Widow” serum and mind wiping similar to that of Sgt Barnes.

You will officially be pardoned on the 26th of next month.

Regards

Cassandra Valentine MP  
Member of the commons select committee

He then understood, why you were so accepting of him, his sister and Bucky. It had happened to you too. All he could do was hug you.

Wanda

You were having a nightmare. You remembered your time in prison, the times you were beaten up. You remembered all the pain. You were reliving the moments in frightening detail. Wanda couldn’t wake you up. So she went into your head.  
She gasped. Why the hell were you in prison? Out of curiosity she dove further into your memories. She saw you, a young reporter. She saw you investigating a story. You published it, despite a court injunction, the article was about institutionalised abuse of children in the care of an organisation that was funded by the government.  
You were imprisoned for speaking out. Wanda was proud of you, you spoke up when everyone else was scared to. Because you spoke out, other people made their voices herd. You started a movement which lead to the collapse of the organisation. You were a hero to her.

Maria

S.H.I.E.L.D. ran annual background checks on people their agents were involved with. That is how Maria found out you had stolen a car. She was surprised that she had never known, she thought she knew everything about you, hell she knew that you were an active Kingsman Agent. It was when you returned home from a mission in Moscow that she confronted you.  
You came through the living room door, looking flawless as always. Maria was sat at the dining table, the file sitting in front of her. “You never told me you were arrested for stealing a car” she said as you turned on the light. You sighed, “You knew bad shit happened before the Kingsmen arrived”.  
You placed your bags in the bedroom, Maria followed you. You were too tired to deal with this know but it looked like you had no choice. “Yes I stole the car, if I didn’t he would have drove home drunk, the Kingsmen got the charges dropped before they recruited me” your tiredness was evident in your voice. Maria nodded, it wasn’t like she had done stupid things when she was young that put her on S.H.I.E.L.D.S recruitment list.

Natasha

You were just saying good bye to some of your friends who came over for dinner. They were all old friends whom you served with at MI6. James was the last to leave he was talking to Natasha as he put on his jacket. He stopped to look at you as he walked out, “You really have come a long way from the girl I was ordered to take out (y/n).” You smiled as you watched him walk away. You really had come far.

You felt Natasha’s head rest on your shoulder, “He was supposed to take you out” she said with a questioning tone. “He made a different call.” You said. As you closed the door to the house that you had just bought with Natasha. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” she said as she wrapped her arms around your waist.  
You looked into her eyes as you said, “I want to be honest with you” she nodded and led you into the living room. You sat on the sofa and she sat on your lap. “Well you know about the whole training and experimentation” Natasha nodded her head, her eyes fixed on you. “I never told you that the scientists were my parents”.

Natasha’s mouth fell open. She would never be able to understand how someone could do what they did to you to their own child. “I was their lab rat.” You took a deep breath, “I was about 14 and I already had the powers when they put me through another experiment, it resulted in me losing control. I killed them.” Natasha couldn’t stop herself from thinking that they deserved it.

“But (b/n), (o/b/n) and (s/n) they weren’t even 5 yet so I did what they trained me to do, I called up the clients they had lined up, and carried out jobs.” You paused slightly before saying, “I didn’t want to do it but I had to look after them.” Natasha understood what you meant. You were a contract killer, an assassin. She understood all too well.  
“I got on the MI6 watch list by the time I was 16, so they sent James to take me out” You shook your head, it was so far removed from the life you lived now. “So he followed me home from a hit one day, and he found me trying to look after the three of them, so he took us all in to MI6.”

Natasha leaned her head against your chest. “You raised your siblings?” she asked. “Tried to” you replied as your mind wondered to all the times it got too much for you. “(b/n) is a teacher, (o/b/n) runs a bakery and (s/n) is a doctor, none of them have had to go through what you went through” Natasha said, “I think you did a great job.”


	27. Caught making out

Steve

The two of you were in his room in the Avengers tower. You were originally watching a movie, until you kissed him. It started to turn into more. His hot lips were pressed against yours. Your hands were running through his hair. He pushed you down on to the sofa. You wrapped your legs around his waist. That was when the door opened, “Hey Steve, I was wondering… oh”. Steve jumped up, his cheeks blazing, as he looked at Maria who was standing at the door way with a small smirk on her face. “I’ll come back later” she said before leaving the room.

Not even 5 minutes later when you and Steve were watching the movie again, your phone started buzzing as the group chat, you, Natasha, Wanda, Pepper and Maria sprung to life. Well there goes your little secret.

Tony

You were sat on top of his desk. His hands around your waist. Your arms wound around his neck as you pulled him down on top of you. “Just got the final prints from marketing…” came Peppers voice as she opened the door to his office. “Oh my, Jesus, Tony, (y/n) couldn’t you wait till you got home” she said, before closing the door.

Thor

He had taken you out to the roof of the new Avengers compound so the two of you could go star gazing. You gave him a quick kiss that slowly escalated. He was on top of you, his arms either side of your head were holding him up. Your hands were buried in his hair as he kissed you.

Suddenly there was a thud as something landed next to you, “I’ve located the disturbance on the roof” said Sam through fits of laughter. That certainly brought an end to your activities.

Clint

You were at the archery range in the Avengers tower. You were laid down on the bench at the back of the room. He was on top of you kissing you like there was no tomorrow. Your arms were wrapped around his neck. Suddenly you heard the doors open, “Birdbrain, where’s your part of the Siberia report” shouted Nat as she entered the room. You heard her laugh “I can see your busy” she said before exiting the room in fits of laughter. “Way to kill the mood Natasha” Clint said as the door thudded shut.

Bruce

Bruce’s hands were threaded lightly through your hair as your arms were wrapped around his waist as the two of you kissed in the back of the Avengers tower library. You back was pressed up against the shelves. “Hey Bruce I found the book” Tony said as he turned the corner, surprising both you and Bruce. “Though I can see you would prefer to learn about anatomy” Tony said before walking off with a smile on his face.

Sam

You were in Sam’s apartment, on the sofa. His hands were on your sides and your legs wrapped around his waist, when you heard someone unlock the front door and burst in. “Sam are you… oh” said a red faced Steve Rogers, “You weren’t answering I thought…..doesn’t matter I’ll go now” said the blushing Captain as the two of you. Tried to compose yourselves.

Pietro

The two of you were kissing urgently as a movie played in the background. His had was resting on your hip, your hand was resting on his shoulder. Suddenly Wanda opened your bedroom door, “(y/n) have you seen…. Oh god my eyes” she said as she slammed the door shut.

Wanda

When you weren’t saving the world with the Avengers you went to college in New York and Wanda liked to come along to some of your lectures occasionally. That was how the two of you were sat in the back of a Geographical Health disparities lecture. Wanda was getting a little bored and it was near the end of the lecture. She started to trace her fingers over your thigh. She noticed you squirm slightly before moving her hand further up, caressing you inner thigh through the material of your skirt. Just then the lecturer finished his class. You took her hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

You looked around you to make sure no one was looking when you dragged her into the cleaner’s closet. Wanda smirked to herself when she realised what you had planned. She swiftly pinned you against the walls of the closet. You felt her lips pressed against yours, you wrapped your arms around her neck. She her hand ran up your leg, disappearing beneath the material of your skirt.

That was the moment Stan the cleaner opened the cupboard door, “Just clean up after yourselves” he said as he shook his head. You and Wanda looked at each other with wide eyes. You could see the blood rushing to her cheeks. She could see the heat rising in yours as she pulled her hand out from underneath your skirt.  
That was certainly a mood killer.

Maria

She was annoyed, scratch that she was God damn angry. Agent Ward had tried flirting with you, again. God he was like a dog after a bone. You blew him off completely, you didn’t even give him the time of day. But that didn’t matter. You saw the look on her face before she went into her office, you had learnt to read her well enough to know that she was jealous.

You didn’t even knock, you just walked into her office and closed the door behind you. Maria didn’t look up from her laptop screen. You sighed, it looked like you would have to do all the talking. You sat on the edge of her desk and closed the laptop. “Maria, are you okay?” you asked quietly, your eyes soft as you looked at her.  
“Okay?” she said as she pushed her chair back and stood up. “That sexist bastard was flirting with you again, he knows were together, for Christ’s sake we’re engaged” she almost shouted. “Maria, honey it doesn’t matter what he says. I love you, I wouldn’t be wearing this ring if I didn’t” you said, your voice was calm and even. “I know” Maria said as she walked to the other side of the desk and stood in front of you, “I just feel like they don’t respect us, and the way he looked at you, like you were a piece of meat”. You could see her anger rising again. So you did the first thing that came into your mind.

You kissed her. Just long enough to feel her calm down before pulling away. “Fuck him, he’s only going to be here for another week before he leaves with Coulson.” You whispered. You raised an eyebrow when you saw her jaw clench, you raised your hand and stroked her cheek. “You know what you do to me when you swear” she said. You pushed her down on to the chair in front of you, before straddling her, your skirt riding up as you did so.  
You lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around you to pull you in closer. You had just reached up to pull the hairband out of her hair when the door opened.  
“I guess I can just email the report” Agent May said once she laid eyes on you, “You might want to lock the door” she said before exiting the room. You looked back down to Maria after, a sheer look of embarrassment on your face. Maria was typing something on her phone, the next thing you herd was the lock on her door shut.

Natasha

Natasha had seen it. She saw fall to the ground after you had been shot. She had to keep fighting as you were lifted to safety. She knew you would be okay, it was something that Helen could fix easily. But if it had been an inch lower… No she couldn’t think like that. She was sick with worry as she and the team flew back to the Avengers base. She didn’t even bother with debriefing. She pressed the lift button straight to the medical floor. Only to be surprised when you were in the lift as it opened. You were wearing a zipped up jacket and your trousers as your shirt had been ruined. She stepped in and wrapped her arms around you. You felt her shoulders relax as you wrapped your arms around her. “That was close” she said as she pulled away to press the button to your floor.

“I know” you sighed as you gently pulled her back into you, “Helen’s done her usual thing though, I can’t even feel the difference”. You said as you lightly pecked her lips. She unzipped your jacket until she could see where the bullet had entered. Her fingers gently traced over the perfect looking patch of skin. “I can” she whispered. It wasn’t as soft, it was rougher. It was a new part of you.

The lift came to a stop and Natasha pulled you out. “I can feel a difference” she said slightly louder as her fingers traced down the new skin before coming into contact with the skin she knows all too well. “It’s not as soft” she said as she started to lean into you. “It’s a new part of you that I need to learn” she said before her lips connected to yours.  
Your lips moved together way they had so often. It was a comfort to the both of you, knowing that the other was safe and with you. Things soon got heated as you felt her tongue run across your bottom lip. You smirked into the kiss before lifting Natasha up. She opened her mouth in surprise as you laid her down on the sofa and you took full advantage, claiming her mouth.

Her hands came up to the zip on your jacket and she pulled it down, exposing your torso. Suddenly she flipped you over. You inhaled quickly and sharply as your bruised body came into contact with the sofa.  
“I did tell you before you left to not partake in any strenuous activity” came the voice of Dr Helen Cho from the lift. Natasha broke away from you to look at the Doctor. “Sorry doc but I thought she wouldn’t need checked up on for another few hours.” Natasha said with an eyebrow raised. “She left her pain killers upstairs” Helen responded, both women ignoring the bright red blush on your face. Helen set the bottle on to the table next to you before leaving.

Natasha had took the time to look at you and take you in. You were littered with painful bruises. She got up from on top of you, “(y/n) you’re covered in bruises”. She got up and disappeared into the bedroom, emerging a few moments later with blankets in her arms. “And the doc said no strenuous activity” she said as she sat down and pulled you into her before wrapping a blanket around the two of you.


	28. Valentines day

Steve

Steve was traditional. He brought you roses and made you breakfast in bed. In the evening he would dress up in a suit and take you out for dinner in your favourite restaurants. After he would take you to a 1940’s style dance. The evening would end with a slow song, him holding you close and telling you that he loves you.

Tony

Tony spoilt you. First he would whisk you away for the week. The two of you would explore the destination together. On Valentine’s Day you would wake up to find the most beautiful of gifts he could think of. That night the two of you would go for a candle light overlooking the city you were visiting.

Thor

Valentine’s Day with Thor was… something. He would bring Asguard to earth for the day. You would feast in the dining hall of a medieval castle. He would teach you to ride a horse and you would spend the day exploring the country side. When night fell he would tell you all the stories he was told as a child about the different stars and solar systems.

Clint

Clint and you slept until late in the afternoon. You were both Avengers with busy lives and the two of you needed to catch up on some sleep after all the missions you do. You wake up with a warmth surrounding you as you are nestled into his chest. Once the two of you got up you would agree to just spend the day together in you little home, together. It wasn’t very often that the two of you got to do this. The curtains would be drawn in the Living room and you two lay on the sofa in a tangle of limbs watching movies (Lilo and Stitch).

Bruce

Bruce took the day off whatever research he was doing to spend the day with you. He was romantic, he took you on long walks in the forest. The two of you would have a picnic, in a small meadow the two of you found. The two of you would spend the night together in a nearby cabin.

Sam

Sam was traditional. He did the full flowers, breakfast in bed. It was like a movie script. He treated you like you were royalty. He made sure to show you he loved you, and he made sure that you were treated right.

Pietro

Pietro and you would stay in bed all morning cuddling and doing other activities. When the two of you managed to get out of bed, you would get a shower and changed for the day. Pietro would then sweep you off your feet and carry to a romantic location somewhere. One year it was Paris, the next Rome, Dublin, Edinburgh, or any other beautiful place. The two of you would spend the day exploring, until it was time to go home.

Scott

Valentine’s Day with Scott was fun. It involved breakfast which turned into food fights and if the two of you were looking after Cassie that day, the two of you teaming up against Scott. The afternoons were often spent lazing about if it was just you two. If Cassie was there the two of you would take her to a theme park, the both of you laughing at the scared faces Scott pulled as the ride zipped along.

The evening was always fantastic, Scott showed his softer side and made dinner for the two/three of you. After that you would curl up on the sofa and watch movies.

Bucky

Bucky would cuddle you all morning. He would whisper sweet things into your ear, as you lay nestled into his arms. The two of you would eventually get out of bed and wonder down to a small café down the street from your apartment. Buck always ordered an Ulster Fry, it reminded him of the ones his immigrant mother used to cook before the great depression hit and it became too expensive.

After that you went to Cony Island. It was something Bucky loved, it was from the 40’s and he had so many happy memories there. It was the first place her went with Steve after they left Wakanda, it was the where he took you on your first date, It was where you had your first kiss. Today he did something different, he took you to the exact sport where you’d had your first kiss and he asked you to be his Girlfriend, and he asked you to become his wife.

Wanda

Wanda had told you under no uncertain terms that you were to do nothing for her on Valentine’s Day. She did this because you were spontaneous. Throughout the year you would randomly give her gifts and take her out for dinner, because it was a Tuesday or because she was sad that day, or because you wanted to see her smile. But she had made you promise that you were to do nothing on Valentine’s Day. It was her day to spoil you, and that was what she did.

She would cancel everything she had to do that day. The morning would be spent cuddling in bed. Wanda wouldn’t let you get up, she would bring you breakfast in bed and the two of you would talk. After that the two of you went for a walk around central park. The two of you ended up sitting on the bench that Wanda asked you out on. You could see some children playing from your position on the bench. You rested your head on Wanda’s shoulder. The two of you would end up talking about an imaginary idyllic future. In that moment Wanda realised just how happy her family would be if they were watching over her right now. They would see Wanda, with the love of her life talking about the future. Wanda would just smile at you and kiss the top of your head, making a silent promise to make everything you talked about on that park bench come true.

Maria

There was no way the Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. could take time off. You would wake up to an almost empty bed. Resting on Maria’s side of the bed was a gift and a card. As you rolled over to look at your alarm clock, you discovered the view was obscured buy a large bouquet of your favourite flowers. Next to the flowers was a cup of coffee in your favourite mug.

When Maria arrived in her office at work she would find the flowers and gifts on her desk that you had left there the night before. She would smile to herself as she looked at them, before settling down into work. About an hour later, you would wonder into her office with her favourite Starbucks coffee. You two would share a kiss before you headed downstairs to train with the rest of the Avengers.

Once training was over you would open your locker to find a set of your favourite clothes, with your favourite body wash, shampoo and conditioner that you would never buy yourself because it was too expensive. After you had washed up, you would venture out of the tower to Maria’s favourite takeaway lunch place, that she never went to because it was rather unhealthy. You would buy her favourite, and take to her office in the tower. She would have completely forgotten about lunch and wouldn’t be able to resist beaming her adorable smile at you when she saw what you had got her.

When you both arrived back home you were exhausted, so you ordered your favourite takeaway, curled up on the sofa together and watched movies.

Natasha

Natasha wasn’t the type to make an unnecessary fuss, but the one exception was Valentine’s Day. She wouldn’t get up as early and she wouldn’t go to training. She would just lay in bed with you, until you woke up. She would get up to make breakfast making you stay in the room to relax. She would come back in later and take your hand and lead you into the kitchen where she had made the most beautiful breakfast.

You would catch her gazing at you across the table, you would ask her what’s up and she would say “they sky”. You would chuckle at her dad joke before she said, “I’m wondering how I got this lucky”. She would smile as she saw a blush grace your cheeks. What you didn’t know was that she was thinking about how she could be in that moment forever. She would happily make you breakfast, and gaze at you from across the table. She would happily see your sleepy smile, and your messy bed head. She would happily spend her forever with you. Then she would realise how she had never even thought that before. She had never let herself. She had consigned herself to being what the Red room had tried to make her. They tried to make her alone, and cold, and unlovable. But you had changed that. She wasn’t alone, she was warm and she was loved.

The two of you would then go for a walk along the beach, stopping at a café. The two of you would sit by the window, watching the wave’s crash over the rocks. You would be holding hands, just enjoying a peaceful moment in each other’s company. Natasha would sit next to you in your booth and snuggle into your side for warmth. You would gently kiss the top of her head as you wrapped your arm around her.

Once you got back home you would cook dinner for the two of you. You did this because you knew that to Natasha, there was nowhere more special than the cosy apartment the two of you lived in. It was her first home and as she looked at you across the table that night, she felt happy safe and loved.


	29. Your Lana del ray song

Steve

Freak

It reminded both you and him of the holiday the two of you took to California. The two of you danced the night away, the two of you being the only ones in the crowd to slow dance to a rock song.

Tony

Young and Beautiful

You worried that, since Tony always got attention from other women that he wouldn’t love you when you aged. You knew it was ridiculous as he proved he loved you every day.

Thor

Once Upon a Dream

You and Thor had gone to see Maleficent on your first date so this became your song.

Clint

Chelsea Hotel No2

The song reminded you of a weekend away the two of you had. It was one of the most precious memories you have of the two of you.

Bruce

Terrence Loves you

It was a sad song because it reminds you of the months Bruce spent away from you on the run before he came back with the Avengers.

Sam

I can fly

For obvious reasons.

Pietro

Burning Desire

It described the more intimate part of your relationship rather perfectly.

Scott

Diet Mountain Dew

It was a fun song that both you and Scott happened to love.

Bucky

Blue Jeans

You related it to Bucky in many ways. From how he always dressed in blue jeans and white T-shirts in the summer, to how you met him in December. But the thing that reminded you most of him was the line “I will love you till the end of time”.

Maria

Radio

The song reminded you of how much your life had changed since you met Maria.

Wanda

Born to Die

The line “Sometime love is not enough and life gets tough I don’t know why” spoke to Wanda. She knew that the love wasn’t everything the two of you needed in your lives. She knew somethings would need compromise, and, if it meant being with you, she was more than happy with that.

Natasha

Video Games

Everything about this song reminded you about Natasha. From her pulling up in her fast car to pick you up. To those nights you would just stay in together and play video games or watch movies. When Natasha first herd the song she was with you, she could see the small smile on your face. She could tell what you were thinking because it reminded her of your nights in too. It also reminded her of your sundress. For the both of you heaven on earth was with each other.


	30. Butts

Steve

“(y/n) stop that” he said. You were cooking dinner and he was setting the table. “Stop what Stevie” you asked playfully. “Stop looking at my ass” Steve said a small smile pulling at his corners of his mouth. “It’s a free country Cap” you said jokingly as you plated up dinner. Before you realised it Steve was standing behind you, each of hand resting on your sides, before trailing down. “Just some warning Mrs Rogers” he said causing you to look up at him, “If you keep looking at me like that we might not make it to the bedroom”.

Tony

“You know instead of staring at my fine ass, your fine ass could join me upstairs”.

Thor

Thor would quite simply lift you up and take you upstairs.

Clint

He would laugh and starts singing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. He would then proceed to twerk against you.

Bruce

He would simply go bright red and tell you to knock it off.

Sam

He would start to dance mock sexily, with a stupid grin on his face.

Pietro

Before you even knew he caught you, you were being whisked out of the room.

Scott

He sings my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard whilst shaking his hips in your face.

Bucky

Bucky comes up to you and kisses you before leading you up to the bedroom.

Wanda

“Stop staring at my ass” Wanda said as she was placing glasses and snacks down on the coffee table. “I can’t help it Wanda you’re bending over right in front of me” you said, “Not that I’m complaining”.   
“Really (y/n)” Wanda said spinning around to face you, a smirk on her lips and a teasing tone to her voice. You fainted dramatically “I can’t believe it, such astonishing beauty surely you can’t be real”.  
You looked up when you heard laughter, “Stop goofing around (y/n)” Wanda laughed as she sat next to you, resting her legs on you lap and nuzzling into your side. “We have a movie to watch”. You saw the adorable smile on her face and couldn’t help but kiss her.

Maria

She was in her uniform, you just couldn’t help it. You were sitting on the sofa in her office waiting for her before the two of you drove home. She was picking things up and putting them in her bag. “(y/n), stop staring at my ass and help me find my car keys” she sighed as she bent over to search under her desk.  
“Do I get a kiss if I find them?” you asked playfully, getting up and walking to the other side of Maria’s desk. Your ears pricked up when you heard her chuckle “Of course”. Not two seconds later you said, “Found them”  
“How the hell did you find them so quickly?” Maria asked as she stood up taking the keys from your hands.  
“They were in the pen pot that you put them in every morning” you said, leaning on the desk slightly. Maria’s eyes caught yours and she smirked, “You can have you kiss when we get home.”

Natasha

You were sat on the sofa and Natasha was polishing the bookcase in the living room of your shared apartment. Instead of watching the TV you watched her. Your eyes trailed down from tip of her head down until you reached her butt. “(y/n), quit staring at my ass” Natasha said, you could see the smirk on her lips.  
You got up and walked over to her, standing behind her and wrapping your arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck before resting your head on her shoulder. “(y/n) go sit back down your injured” Natasha said as she straightened up, her hands coming to rest over yours. “Only if you take a break Tasha” you said, gently pulling her to the sofa with you. “I suppose I can take a break for some cuddles” Natasha said as she turned around, wrapping her arms around you and kissing you lightly.


	31. When you get back from being MIA

Steve

When he first sees you he would pull you tight against him, wrapping his big arms around you. He would kiss the top of your head before telling you that he loves you. He makes sure you get rested and is always there for you when you need something. You will also find that he is a bit secretive immediately after you return, but only because he was planning to surprise you.  
After almost losing you, he decided that he wanted to be by your side forever, officially. One week three days and 7 hours after you were back home with him. Steve asked you to be his wife.

Tony

You saw him first. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and worry lines on his face. Then he saw you, cuts on your face, bruises littering your skin, and to him you still looked perfect. He held you close, making some kind of stupid Tony joke which made you laugh, as tears of relief quietly flowed down both of your cheeks.

Thor

Thor would look at you in shock. You were here in front of him. It couldn’t be possible, not even Heimdall could see you. But you were here. He would gently reach out for you, taking your hand in his. A smile erupted on his face as he realised this was real. You were back with him. You were safe and alive. 

Clint

He saw you sitting on the edge of a bed in the medical bay. Once he was in front of you he collapsed to his knees, looking up at you in disbelief. His hands reached up and rested on your thighs as he asked you how you were. You would take his hands and pull him up into a hug, resting your head into the crook of his neck.

Bruce

He puts all his research to one side and spends his time with you. He would be there to help you re-bandage your wounds. He would be there when you can’t sleep at night. He’s there every step of the way.

Sam

The first thing he would do was kiss you. That kiss would convey more love and worry than you thought a kiss could. That kiss grounded him in the reality that you are back and that you are safe, which was all he needed.

Pietro

His hands would cup your face, carefully checking that you had no bruises, before he delicately placed his lips on yours. After a brief kiss he would pull you in for a hug, whilst telling you how much he loves you.

Scott

It was the first time you had ever seen Scott cry, as he hugged you and told you he loved you. Soon after the two of you would call Cassie to tell her you were okay and that she can visit you the next day.

Bucky

When he first saw you again he was gentle. He lifted you up and carried you to your hospital bed, he was by your side holding your hand the entire time. Telling you how much he loved you.

Wanda

Wanda becomes very overprotective when you get back. She makes sure you’re okay and prevents the other Avengers from overcrowding you. It took her a while to calm down and let you do things for yourself. Most of all she just wants to hold you close and protect you. She’s lost so many other people that the thought of losing you scared her in a way that she couldn’t express in words.

Maria

It was the first time she applied for leave since she started to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She wanted to spend time with you to make sure you were okay. Once she saw you again she would always be touching you in some way, just as a reassurance that you were there. She held your hand as she drove you home from the base when you got back. She would be there for you, reassuring you and reassuring herself that you are safe and that this is real.

Natasha

She didn’t believe them when they told her you were on your way back. She thought it was some cruel trick when she saw you standing on the other end of the corridor. She could see the dried blood on your face. She could see the dirt encrusted on your shirt. She could see the bruises and cuts. And she could see your familiar smile, and she saw your eyes light up when you first saw her. She saw you limp as you walked towards her.

She ran, stopping just in front of you. You could see the bags that had formed under her eyes. You could see the disbelief in her eyes. You felt her fingertips lightly touch your cheeks as her hands carefully cupped your face. “You’re really back” she whispered to herself as her eyes looked into yours.  
“I’m back” you said as you gently placed your hands on her waist, pulling her in for a hug. You felt her arms wrap around you, you winced slightly as she brushed up against a bruise. She pulled away and took your hand, pulling you gently to the room you shared together.

“Take those off and I’ll turn on the shower” she said as she closed the bedroom door. You could hear the raw emotion in her voice, and when she turned around you could see her eyes watering.  
“Tasha…” you started to say but she cut you off.  
“Get a shower, I’ll plaster your cuts when you get out” she said as she searched through your draw for pyjamas.  
“Nat” you said softly stepping towards her and gently placing your hand on her arm. She stopped what she was doing and turned to look back at you.  
“I thought I lost you (y/n)” she almost whispered, “Please just let me look after you, let me know you are actually here.”  
You nodded before closing the gap between you and lightly pressing your lips to her forehead, “I love you Natasha” you whispered before stepping into the bathroom.

When you got out of the shower you saw Natasha waiting with a fluffy towel and a first aid kit. She was silent as she plastered each of the cuts that littered your body. Once she was done you took her hand and intertwined your fingers with hers. You shook your head before letting go, “Sorry if I’m a bit more clingy than usual Nat its just…” Nat gave you a look to encourage you to continue. “Its just I can’t believe that I’m back and that you’re here”

As the last words left your mouth you felt her lips on yours, she was moving cautiously making sure no to aggravate you bruises. Eventually the two of you pulled away but not far. “I can’t believe your back either, I had tried everything I could of to try and find you. I thought you were dead, so I am going to apologise in advance for being incredibly clingy” she said as she laced her fingers through yours. The rest of the day were spent cuddled up in bed, ignoring the rest of the world, catching up on sleep whilst nestled into the arms of the woman you love.


	32. Looking after them when they are sick

Steve

It is very rare that Steve gets ill end even when he is it only lasts a day, but when he does he hates it. It makes him feel like he did when he was small and relied on other people. That is why you never really looked after him, because he hated the feeling of relying on you.  
You made sure he got some rest, but you had to disguise it. You would take his hand and pull him into your shared room and lie him down on the bed before cuddling into him and saying “Work can wait cuddles now”. He would chuckle tiredly before wrapping his arms around you and drifting off to sleep.

Tony

Tony locks himself away in his lab and insists he’s fine. The only time you see him in this period is when Tony has fallen asleep on his workbench and F.R.I.D.A.Y. let’s you in. When you see him curled up on top of his work bench you chuckle to yourself and gently place a blanket over him. You then go up to the kitchen and make some chicken soup. By the time it’s done and you take it down to Tony, you find him sitting up wearing the blanket like a cape.  
“Tony, I made you some soup” you said gently as you approached the tinkering inventor. “Thanks (y/n)” he would say without turning round to you, “you don’t have to look after me you know I’m fine” he would say as he slowly turned around in his chair.  
You simply shrugged in response, “If I didn’t you would just work yourself until you needed more than chicken soup”

Bruce

He didn’t hear the door opening over the sounds of his sniffles. He only realised that you were in the room when you wrapped your arms around his waist, “Come on Bruce, you need some rest” you whispered. He sighed and turned to look you in the eyes, he felt guilty when he saw the worry in them, and he really could use a bit of rest.  
He let you take his hand and lead him out of the lab and to your floor. One the elevator doors opened he let go of your hand and laid down on the sofa. A gentle smile coming to his face as you wrapped a blanket around him.

Thor

Thor was demanding. He would sit in bed propped up by pillows, mountains of used tissues surrounding him. You would spend most of the time in the kitchen, since his appetite only got worse when he was ill. That man would eat you out of house and home.

Clint

Clint was actually easy to look after. If he was still well enough to work you would make sure he drank stuff other than coffee. If he needed rest he would without needing anybody to tell him. Honestly, Clint was the only Avenger who could actually look after themselves and not carry on until they collapsed.

Sam

Sam stays in bed and only gets out to use the bathroom. Every time you go into his room he whines at you to get him something. If you didn’t love this man you would leave him on his own. He is a pain in the ass.

Pietro

He just sleeps. You asked Wanda if that’s what he normal does and she said yes so you just let him get on with it.

Scott

You make Scott a lot of tea. He would spend the day curled up in bed drinking tea. You didn’t really have to worry about him too much because the ants tended to look after him.

Bucky

Bucky is just a big cuddly bear. When he was ill he would just ask you to cuddle up with him.

Wanda

Wanda wouldn’t let you anywhere near her. Not because she doesn’t want or need you close to her, but because she was scared. Whenever she was ill she felt like she wasn’t in total control over her powers and she just wanted you to be safe. She would lock herself inside her room and get Friday to bring her stuff.

Maria

Maria Hill does not have time to be ill. She will never complain or moan about it, she will just get on with her day. You simply make sure you always have tissues, tablets, water and tea at the ready for whenever she needs them.

Sharon

When she is ill Sharon Carter will spend all of her time on the sofa. She will steal one of your hoodies can curl up under a blanket and watch the Steven Universe on repeat. It was up to you to bring her food and make sure she had enough water.

Natasha

“Babe, I don’t want to go to Tony’s party” Natasha almost whined “Stay here with me” she said as she reached out for you. That was when you realised that Natasha was coming down with something, she always got clingy when she was ill.  
“Okay Tasha” you said as you held her out stretched hand, “How about we watch a movie in bed?” you said knowing that it was her favourite thing to do when she was feeling under the weather.

She smiled at you weakly before she stood up and headed to the bedroom, not letting go of your hand. “What do you want to watch honey” you asked as she got under the covers.  
After a moment’s thought she said, “The Breakfast Club”. You smiled, knowing that it was her favourite movie. After you put it in the DVD player you got into bed with Natasha. The moment you pulled the covers over yourself you felt Natasha’s arms wrapping around you and her head resting on your chest. It was almost by instinct how you immediately wrapped your arms around her. Within minutes she was relaxed against you eye lids drooping as you ran your fingers through her hair gently. Shortly after, you felt her breathing shallow and even out as she fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up to find Natasha still curled into you, it took you a moment to register the heat that was coming off her. It was like sleeping next to an oven. You gently moved her so you could get up. Once you were up you went into the bathroom, looking for whatever medication Natasha may need. Then you set about preparing everything that you know Natasha likes when she’s ill, you make sure you have enough of her favourite tea, you make sure that her favourite pjs are clean and you make sure that you have the ingredients for her favourite tomato soup.

Its only when you hear a faint whining sound that you head back into the bedroom to find a just woken up Natasha with a frown on her face, “Where were you?” she asks as you sit down next to her.  
“I was just in the kitchen Tasha” you said, smiling slightly as she shifted so she could rest her head on your thigh. “How are you feeling?” you asked as you looked sown at her.  
“Better now” she smirked slightly as she looked up at you, before seriously saying, “A bit of a headache and I feel really warm”  
“You do have a fever honey” you said as you reached to where you left the medication on the bedside table.  
“That stuff tastes disgusting I am not having it anywhere near my mouth” Natasha said in protest her nose wrinkling at the thought of it.  
“Take this stuff and you fever will go away and it will numb your headache” you said trying to reason with her.  
You heard a huff from next to you before Natasha sat up, “let’s get this over with”. Once she had taken the medication you kissed her on the cheek.

Natasha spent most of the rest of the day cuddling into you watching movies. You never realised how she secretly enjoys being ill. Sure she hates the actual illness but she loves spending days on end with you and she enjoys being looked after. She’s spent so many years alone so having you to look after her when she needs it makes her realise how much her life has changed and how much she loves and trusts you.


	33. They don't like your tattoo

Steve

You didn’t really know what Steve thought of tattoos, but you hadn’t been dating that long and it was something you’ve wanted for a long time. So you did it, you got a tattoo and you couldn’t be more pleased. Wanda and Natasha were the first people you told and they loved it, Wanda was even trying to convince you to let her design your next one.

Steve however had the exact opposite reaction. “Is it permanent?” he asked a frown forming on his forehead.  
“Well yeah Steve it’s a tattoo” you said, grinning at the artwork.  
“Don’t you think it’s…” as he trailed off you looked up at him, “Un-lady like” he said trying to find the right words.  
“What about it is un-lady like” you asked, sounding slightly offended.  
“Oh come on (y/n) it’s just not proper, anymore and you might as well be in a biker gang” He said as he looked at you like you were from another planet for even asking the question.  
“Really Steve, most people have tattoos nowadays” you said as your anger slowly bubbled under your exasperation.  
“What other people do doesn’t really matter, besides you never told me” He said holding his hands out on a defensive manor. You took a deep intake of breath.  
“So let me get this straight Steve you wanted me to tell you, someone who I have only been dating for 3 months, about a decision I have made about my own body” you said, anger seething through your voice.  
“I’m just shocked and annoyed that I didn’t even have an inkling of what you were thinking of” He said, raising his voice slightly.  
“Then you evidently don’t listen to me Steve” you shouted, “I told you when I booked the appointment, I told you about the tattoo last night, I talked to you about its meaning to me, Steve I even asked if you could come with me, but I guess you weren’t paying any attention”. He looked at you with his eyes wide in shock. None of the Avengers had ever seen you get angry, you were always the calm one who talked everyone down.  
“Well I guess it’s a good job I’ve discovered that now, and not later down the line” you said a cold edge cutting through your suddenly calm voice, “I think you should leave Steven”  
“(y/n)…” he said.  
“Get out Steve” you said looking him directly in the eye, and that was what he did. He left you level without protest.

Tony

As soon as he saw your tattoo his eyes flew up to your face, he could see how happy you were with the art work adorning you. Seeing the smile on your face made him smile broadly. If it made you happy, he was happy.

“What do you think?” you asked as you tore your eyes away from the tattoo, to see a small smile on his face.  
“It makes you happy so I love it” he smiled as he pulled you in for a hug.

Thor

He managed to look mystified, “we don’t have anything like this in Asguard” he said as he peered at the inflamed skin. He didn’t want to hurt your feelings and he knew lying wasn’t his strong point so he didn’t lie. They genuinely didn’t have tattoos in Asguard.

Clint

Even though he wasn’t particularly fond of the tattoo he smiled when he saw it. “It’s definitely better than mine” He said referring to the McDonalds M and the words you’re loving it just above the waistline of his briefs. That was the last time he did shots with Natasha.

Bruce

“I love it” he said smiling as soon as you showed it to him. You could tell he was lying from the slight quiver in his voice and the almost forced nature of his smile.  
That was when you kissed him on the cheek, “I know you don’t like it Bruce but thanks for lying”.  
“I’m not lying he protested” as you walked away.

Sam

“That’s cool” he said as she took a closer look at it. He has never been a fan of tattoos but he had to admit that it was cool. He looked up at you and asked, “How long do you have to keep it wrapped up for?”  
“Just a few days” you said, “Could you help me with that please?”  
“Of course baby” he said before kissing you lightly.

Pietro

Pietro is generally supportive, even though he doesn’t like it at first. At first he just smiles and tells you he loves it but as time goes on he starts to see it more as a symbol of the two people he loves. You and Wanda, who designed it.

Bucky

He found the whole notion of women with tattoos strange at first, but he was conscious of your feelings and didn’t want to hurt you. As time went on he got used to the tattoo and even found it sexy.

Wanda

Wanda knew you were planning a tattoo and she loved the idea. However when she saw it for the first time she was underwhelmed. She lied through her teeth and told you she loved it. She would often pull you to a pile of old blankets and make you sit or lie still as she paints designs around your tattoo.  
It was therapeutic for her. She would take hours at a time simply sitting close to you and talking as her paint brush glided across your skin. Once she was finished she would take photos of the designs. She would talk about anything whilst she painted, from her childhood in Sokovia to what was stressing her out to what new recipes she wanted to try. It relaxed her completely.

Maria

Not liking is was the last thing on Maria’s mind when she saw it. “You know tattoos are against S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol right” she said as she looks from the tattoo to your face to your eyes and back again.  
“But not against Stark Industries regulations” you said rolling your eyes.  
“The same principle applies, enemies can use that to identify you (y/n) I just want you to be safe” she said as she threw her hands into the air in frustration.  
“And that’s appreciated Maria, but I’m not a spy and this is easy to cover up” you said as you pulled her into a hug trying to reassure her.

Sharon

It was only on her face a moment but it was long enough for you to catch it. “You don’t like it” you said as you placed the bandage back over the tattoo. Suddenly you felt her lips over yours, as she kissed you heatedly.  
“Do you still think I don’t like it?” she asked, doing anything she could to lead you away from her true thoughts.

Natasha

Natasha has never liked tattoos, despite this she encouraged you to get yours as she knew how much you wanted it. Natasha just wanted you to be happy and if getting a tattoo made you happy, she wouldn’t stand in the way of that.

When Natasha woke up from nightmares she sometimes needed something to focus on and that quickly became your tattoo. She would trace her finger over the outline over and over as she whispered everything she saw in her slumber to you whether or not you’re awake. It would put her at ease, being able to say everything out loud. As time went on she even traced the outline as she cuddled you. Slowly her thoughts about tattoos changed, so when you said you were thinking about a second she was notably more enthusiastic. She went through all your ideas with you and held you hand whilst you were getting it done.

Many years later she decided to get her own tattoo. Just three simple dates written on her right shoulder.

16th December 2016, the day you met.

25th April 2022, the day you got married.

22nd January 2025, the day you gave birth to your daughter.


	34. They discover your were in a ban/singer/musician

Hi!! I might have read some the preferences related to the avengers that you have and I loved them! Idk if you made this but what about a how they'll react to you smoking cigarette? Or you being a singer/solo artist/in a band and they watching one of your music vid?? X

 

Steve

He was stood with you in the olds sports hall, drinking some punch whilst you were catching up with some of your old friends and their spouses.  
“Remember when (y/n) joined that band, didn’t you guys have a few hits?” said one of your old friends.

“Oh god don’t remind me, you remember Justin, that self-righteous git who thought he was god’s gift to women he put me off joining a band ever again” you groaned as you remembered.

“What band?” he asked looking at you with a smirk.

“Oh you haven’t told him” said one of your other friends as she rooted through her bag, “Let me find the pictures”

“Oh god” you groan as you bury your head into Steve’s shoulder. Steve on the other had was distracted by the pictures your friend was showing you. He couldn’t help but smile at the realisation that the talented girl in the pictures was his wife.

Tony

You had been part of the Avengers for years and tonight the BBC were doing a documentary, (y/n): the face behind the mask.  
“That sounds unnecessarily dramatic” you said as Tony wrapped an arm around your shoulder cuddling you close. 

“It’s better than what they did on me” Natasha said, “How deadly is a Black Widow?”

“They need to fire the person behind the names” you said as you reached for the popcorn. 10 minutes had passed when they introduced your past career.

“It is unbelievable that more hasn’t been made off her past theatre career” the presenter said before a montage of you onstage in various costumes flashed across the screen, “In her short career before the battle of New York she had won 2 Olivier Awards and 2 Tony’s and had been part of Award winning casts” 

You could feel everyone’s eyes on you and you could feel yourself go bright red, “It was years ago” you started to explain only to be cut off.

“JARVIS, look up recording of (Y/n) performing” he said. Immediately a video came up on screen from a performance you and the cast has done at the Tony’s. 

“You were in Hamilton” Natasha said turning to you.

“I played Eliza” you said.

“Shhh” Tony said as the video started to play. After a few minutes it got to your part of who lives who dies who tells your story. You were looking down when you felt Natasha tap you and point up. The song had just ended and you looked up to see an emotional Tony on screen.

“Well what can I say it was an emotional scene” Tony said as a couple of the guys raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m man enough to cry and not be ashamed.

Thor

You were making drinks in your apartment for Thor and your friends when you herd music followed by shouting from the other room.  
“LADY (Y/N) YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD SING LET ALONE THAT YOU COULD SING SWEETER THAN THE MORNING BIRDS” Thor shouted causing your eyes to widen as you ran into the living room. Only once you saw what was on the screen of your friend’s phone did you fully understand. It was in that moment you cursed the internet.

Clint

He needed information on an old mission you had been on as it was believed HYDRA had taken over the business once you and S.H.I.E.L.D. had closed it. When he was searching through your files he found on old music video that you cover had used and he had an idea.

“Remind me why I agreed to this Clint” Natasha said as she set up the camera, smirking as she saw the outfit Clint was wearing. 

“Because you like to see me make an idiot out of myself and I promised to get you pizza” Clint said as he applied eyeliner, checking himself out in the mirror,  
“Now be honest with me Nat does my ass look big in this?”

It was the next day when you got an email from Clint. You opened it up to find a video attached. Your eyes opened wide when you saw it. He was miming to an old music video you made for cover. He was even dressed in a similar outfit to yours. 

Bruce

It was just after the battle of New York and you had stayed out of the press spotlight for a few years before it happened. You were sitting in with the rest of the team when the news coverage of the aftermath was interrupted.

“Sorry to interrupt you John but it has been confirmed to us by the Department of Defence that the rumours are true that the Avenger with the elemental manipulation powers is in fact (y/n) (y/l/n) formerly of the Grammy award winning band (b/n) which so famously fell apart after she left.” Said Karen the reporter on screen reading from a sheet of paper that had just been handed to her. 

“You were in (b/n)” Tony said looking up at you, “I knew I recognised you from somewhere” he whispered to himself before resuming his previous activity of staring into the distance. That was the last that any of the Avengers had to say on it for a while.

Until there was a gathering of the Avengers at Stark Tower and Tony asked you to sing one of your old songs.

“No Tony” you said as you looked at the drunk man in front of you.

“Please (y/n) pretty please” he said as Pepper dragged him out behind her and the rest of the Avengers started to filter out of the room.

That left you and Bruce to wash out glasses and put stuff away. You were washing some glasses and he was drying them when he asked, “So why don’t you sing anymore (y/n)?”

You kept looking at the glass in your hands, “Its not that I don’t sing anymore its that I don’t sing those songs or that type of music anymore, it reminds me of a bad place” 

He nodded before asking, “What kind of songs do you sing?” He asked as he leaned on the counter top. 

“Anything but the old ones you laughed” as you put another glass on the dish rack. 

“Can you sing me one of those, please” he asked looking at you softly.

The caught his eye before looking back down into the soapy water as you opened you mouth and sung a verse.

Sam

Sam’s little sister is protective, so once she knew your name she did a google search. She found all of your social media you had, including a you tube channel you shut down just after the battle of New York. She watched every video she could, it was only after she watched them all did she send a link to Sam.  
He sat and marathoned the videos but was absolutely taken back when he heard one of you singing. He sent it to you with a caption, “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD SING”. As a result the two of you would sing musical duets around the apartment.

Pietro

He had a crush on you, and then he herd you sing with Wanda one day and he fell deeply in love with you. You were just sitting on Wanda’s bed with her, singing along to a song he didn’t realise. Soon enough he found the two of you there every day at the same time. 

He didn’t do anything, until one day when Wanda asked him to give you some note sheets. He took out a pen and wrote across the top of the sheet. He set of looking for you, he found you in the kitchen making yourself a cup of coffee.

“Hey (y/n)” he said as he appeared at the kitchen counter next to you.

“Hey Pietro, how’s my favourite speedster doing?” you asked as you stirred your coffee.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen the last episode of the Flash” he said, smiling as you laughed.

“You know what I mean Piet” you laughed.

“I’m fine (y/n), actually Wanda wanted me to give you these” he said as he handed you the note sheets.

“Thanks Piet...” you started to say until you saw what was written at the top of the sheet.

(y/n) would you like to go on a date with me. Pietro x

“Yes, Piet, I would live to go on a date with you” you said as you looked up from the note sheet.

Bucky

He had just woken up from a nightmare when he first herd you sing. He felt himself relax in your arms as you sang a song that his immigrant mother had sung to him a thousand times when he was you. As time went on it became your go to method to calm him down after a nightmare and you worried about how little sleep he got when you weren’t there. 

That was why you searched up your old you tube channel you had when you were a teenager. You complied every song you found on there and even recorded a few new ones and put them all on an iPod. You gave it to him the morning you left for a long mission. 

“When did you record all these songs (y/n)” he said as he scrolled through the device.

“I had a bunch of them up on a you tube channel when I was 15” you said as you finished packing your bag. “And I recorded a few new ones when you were on a mission in Argentina” you said as you felt him come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist. 

“Thank you doll” he whispered in your ear as nuzzled your neck.

Wanda

You had just gotten into bed with Wanda and the conversation turned to home. She told you about Sokovia and you told her about your home country. You saw the sparkle in Wanda’s eyes as she told you about the traditional music in her home country. 

“What about (y/c)?” she asked as she moved a lock of hair behind your ear.

“We had a lot of traditional music” you said as you thought back many years,

“Can you sing a bit for me?” she asked as she rested her head under your chin, relaxing instantly as she heard the words flow out of your mouth, slowly lulling her to sleep. When you fell into silence once more she asked “When did you learn to sing like that?”

You smiled gently at her as you ran your fingers through her hair, “I was in a band back home”.

Sharon

Sharon first learnt you could sing when you were paired on a mission together. You used your voice to seduce your target, it was very straight forward. Sharon however would take every opportunity she could to tease you about how you used your voice to complete the mission.

However when you were home alone she would always try to get you to sing for her. Sometimes she would sit on your lap and not let you move until you sang a song of her choice. She always choose the same song, one that she had herd her Aunt Angie singing around the house a hundred times. Every time she herd it she would picture her Aunt Peggy smiling as the words filtered through the house.

She would get you to sing unchained melody and as she herd you sing it she knew that she had found someone who was right for her.

Maria

It came to no surprise to Maria that you were a musician, she was the one who overlooked you file. What was a surprise to her was how good you were. When she moved into your flat she would spend so much time being mesmerised as you fingers glided across the keys of your piano. She wouldn’t let you finish practising until you played her favourite piece, Swan song by Franz Schubert. 

Natasha

She was doing the usual security checks before someone joins the team. That was when she came across your band, she raised an eyebrow as she clicked the link feeling sceptical about your abilities. She was pleasantly surprised when the video started playing. You were good. Really good. 

She quickly downloaded every song you band posted, just when she thought she was finished she found some solo acoustic stuff. It was so different to the energetic sound of your band, Natasha could feel herself relaxing in her seat as the words you sang washed over her. It was safe to say you had a new fan.  
Eventually your songs found their way into her daily routine. She listened to your band’s music on her morning run and she listened to your acoustic songs as she wound down for the evening. She never told you. Her attachment to your music grew as she spent more and more time with you. She saw how your traits reflected in the songs. Slowly she started to fall for you, it had started with the songs but it grew when she saw how loving and caring you were.

One morning whilst she was making her morning coffee Natasha hummed the tune to one of your songs. As you were walking into the kitchen you recognised the tune from somewhere, “Hey Nat, what song is that it sounds familiar?” you asked as you opened the mug cupboard.

“You really don’t know (y/n)?” she asked looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“If I knew I wouldn’t ask” you said as you looked at her, with a slightly confused look on your face as you put the mug down on the kitchen counter. Natasha sung a couple of lines from the course of your bands favourite songs, you buried your face in your hands.

“How did you know about those Nat, oh my god that is embarrassing” you said over her laughter. As she looked at you she couldn’t help but feel like now was her chance. She gently took your hands and pulled them away from your face.

“You’re adorable, you know that right” she said as you looked up at her. Then you felt her lips on yours, a second later you moved your lips in sync with hers. Eventually your need for air forced you apart. “How do you feel about catching lunch later (y/n)” Natasha asked.

“That sounds great Nat” you said smiling up at her.

Your singing became a part of your relationship that Natasha came to adore. Sometimes when she was bored she pulled you over to whatever instrument she could find and she would get you to play and sing a song for her. One day you sang a song she had never heard of before, “I haven’t heard that one before” Natasha said as she gazed lovingly at you from across the room.

“I know you haven’t it’s a new one I wrote just for you” you said, smiling as you saw a blush run to her cheeks.

Sometimes your singing proved to be useful. It’s one of the best ways to bring her to earth after a nightmare. As you sing to her softly she curls into resting her head against your chest as you run your fingers through her hair until her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if you guys want to request or ask anything!


End file.
